Demititan Saga Book 1: War of the Demititans Re-Mastered
by Writer for the Titans
Summary: In this spin off of the beloved Percy Jackson series you will learn of a new force one that has not been spoken the children of the Titans have watched and have waited now they strike in force, Percy and his friends have never seen. Now enter this epic saga as the Demititans fight in their home the land beyond the gods. Only this time you can read it. Heavy use of OCs
1. Chapter 1

Book 1 | War of the Demititan Re-Mastered

Updates: New Character, updated prophecy, more cohesive world, fixed plot hole, and you wanted titans know I needed it GRAMMER HAS BEEN FIXED

Future Updates: Fix time line

**Thank you everyone** _**for breaking a thousand views!**_

_**In Response to this my Co-Writer and I humbly bring you the Re-Mastered Edition of the Demititan War and The Spear of Fire.**_

Chapter List:

Chapter 1: Alaska

Chapter 2: Camp Kronos

Chapter 3: Lectures

Chapter 4: Reckoning

Chapter 5: Knowledge

Chapter 6: Off Campus

Chapter 7: Eagles

Chapter 8: Negotiations

Chapter 9: Bad Blood

Chapter 10: War

Chapter 11: Nightmares

Chapter 12: Preparations

Chapter 13: Mission

Chapter 14: Death Reek

Chapter 15: Happening

Chapter 16: Whiplash

Chapter 17: Count Down

Chapter 18: Branch of War

Chapter 19: Changing Tides

Chapter 20: Bad Call?

Chapter 21: Rising Tower

Chapter 22: Sea to the Rescue

Chapter 23: Price of War

Chapter 24: Future Present Past

Chapter 25: Falling Bricks

Chapter 26: Down Time

Chapter 27: Follow Onward

Chapter 28: Revelations

(Chapter 28 is the final chapter for book one. Book Two: The Spear of Fire is also Re-Mastered. Also grammar has been updated as of now Microsoft Word and Libreoffice has no problems with either Book one or Book twom but I am still correcting tiny problems.)

Note to all.

Within this story many beloved Rick Riordan Characters from the Percy Jackson Series are shown and used. Please go into this story with an open mind. My Co-writer (the brains behind it all) and I deeply enjoy and love the Percy Jackson series. Now that being said enjoy this unique twist of perspective in this tale placed in Alaska the Land beyond the Gods and the story is placed after the Giant War. The Titans may have lost the War but their children will not be so easily defeated.

_**Thank you again**__** for allowing Book one to reach one thousand views and I hope you enjoy book two The Spear of Fire.**_

Enjoy

Book 1: War of the Demititans Re-Mastered

Ch. A1: Alaska

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" a Cyclopes roared as a boy plunged his Ancient Gold Kopis Blade into its thigh. The boy spun in a blur of gold slicing the monsters other calf making the beast fall.

"Die!" The boy ran his blade through the monster eye. The Cyclops crumbled to golden ash, the boy continued through the snowing forest his blade cutting branches from his path. A twig snapped, the boy leaped to his left sliding through snow as a black wolf with blood red eyes charged. "To slow!"

The boy lunged forward bringing his blade up into the beast as it crumbled to golden ash with a whimper. The boy caught a glimpse of red, the enemy flag! The boy ran full on making no sound as he sliced through more monsters. He grinned, he was within grip of the enemy flag.

"Kill him!" the boy spun around noticing a ring of monsters, some Cyclopes, Hell hounds and others giants. The boy grinned whipping a strand of black hair from his sight.

"YANG!" the boy roared, his voice strong in the face of defeat.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!" a second voice roared from a tree as a blur of gold jumped from one of the tree's many branches, wielding a one handed Ancient Gold Axe. The two stood back to back grinning. "Ready Yin?"

"Of course, brother." Yin said calmly. The two were roughly the same height tanned almost mocha skin, black hair and had dark intelligent eyes. After that Yang was buff, had short hair and snarled at his opponents. Yin was slender had long hair tied back into a ponytail and glared inspecting his opponent's many weak points. "Ready?"

"Is it freezing?" Yang sneered gripping his ax.

"Always." Yin grinned, readying his blade.

"Then what are we waiting for brother?" the two grinned as they let loose battle cries. The two razed the enemy forces allowing no injuries upon themselves. "Agh!"

Yin turned to see his brother cleave a giant's head from his body. The brother grinned as he ducked beneath a monster blade. Yin drove his blade into its knee electing a vicious scream before it crumbled to golden ash.

"Yang the flag!" Yin called as he drove his blade through another monster. Yin squinted as a blinding light burned through the woods. "Yang!"

"Yin run!" Yang called as the snow melted from the clearing, the enemies' captain had arrived. Yin cursed in Greek as he slashed through a hell hound. The brother ran dicing through monsters as he fled from his enemy, heat radiating from behind him.

The brother cursed as he used a tree trunk as a springboard driving his blade towards the source of heat. Yin was tossed aside his ancient gold chest plate catching flame as his foes blade lashed out. The brother hit hard into a pine tree his blade just out of reach.

"Don't" Demise called his ancient silver blade shining brightly as he kicked Yin's blade further away. The son of Hyperion had a dent in his Golden armor from where Yin's blade had met its mark. Two Cyclops's came to Demise's side glaring at Yin. "Either way you and your brother were the only ones to make it to the flag and you two did slay the most monsters... Stand strong Yin you proved the name of Prometheus."

Yin grinned as he snatched his blade flipping it as it shimmered into a golden money clip that had a skull with two blades crossed behind it. He knew once they had returned to the camp the camaraderie would soon be forgotten. Such was Titan ways ether way Yin stabbed his hand out to shake. "I wouldn't expect less from a son of Hyperion."

"Thanks." Demise said flatly probably growing tired of these exchanges with Yin. "Go find your brother and drag him back to camp I'll gather the others."

With that the boy burst into burning light melting a patch of snow that was beneath him. Yin sighed backtracking to the flagpole, which now stood without a flag as two hell hounds licked at Yang's wounds. While he lay down with both eyes closed. His ax held tight in his hand. Yang groaned as Yin approached. He also noticed his brother had some nasty burns on his face and left arm. The hell hounds venom seemed to be healing Yang. An upside to being a Demititan.

"We lost?" Yang asked cracking one eye to look at his brother whom stood above him.

"Sadly." Yin said becoming aware of other Demititans cutting through the flag clearing. "Let's head back I'm sure Demise and the others will be waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Ch. A2: Camp Kronos

Yin and Yang stood side to side as their only home opened its icy walls revealing camp Kronos. The two walked in noticing the other campers gathered around Demise. Yin grinned as he noticed their leader wore a new set of armor. Yin and Yang had a dramatic entry with a wave of hell hounds as they crossed into their home.

Camp Kronos contained an open courtyard with seven buildings in different clumps surrounded with an icy Stygian wall. The different buildings consisted of three dorms, a shower and bathroom facility, a library that had a secret room, a sparring hall that had a massive armory, and finally a mess hall. Camp Kronos had many pathways connecting the seven buildings all lined with ancient wood dummies for sparring in the cold Alaskan days.

Yin and Yang joined the group of Demititans as Demise read a scroll of scores for the capture the flag. Like usual he started from the bottom and worked up. He read fifth place no surprise though he paused at second.

"Second place goes to Yin son of Prometheus!" The leader called making the crowd uneasy. Yang clapped Yin on the back telling him good job though Yin's victory was short lived. "First place and captain for this month's offensive team is Yang son of Prometheus!"

The camp cheered on the more popular of the twins as he pounded his chest plate and raised his fist skywards. The soldiers disbanded leaving only five remaining. Yin and Yang, Demises, and two girls. One girl fettled with a golden coin not paying much attention. The other was staring at Demises' with goggly eyes.

"Are we meeting?" The girl with the coin asked glancing up her irises golden.

"No I Believe that won't be necessary lets convene tomorrow morning." Demise sighed looking at the twilight sun. "Alanna make sure curfew is by a decent time."

"Sure thing Demise." Alanna said glancing towards Yin who nodded back saying 'we're still on' Alanna smiled faintly then nodded to Demise who examined her closely than turned to the other girl

"Yin Keep up with Alanna's training despite what most think your blade has quite a bite." Demise said coldly touching the center of his chest plate. "Yang come with me we will plan tomorrows training."

"Sure thing see yaw, Yin." Yang said with a nod as he and Demise walked off to the library.

Alanna snatched her coin from the air looking around the courtyard as Yin walked up to the girl. Alanna wore a black camp shirt with a leather jacket, which was probably the only jacket in camp. She also wore simple blue jeans with a black studded belt. Though her most remember-able features were her golden irises. The girl was the only child of Kronos and was fatally shy about it.

Over the course of their lives spent at camp Kronos the two had grown close. Though most would doubt that Alanna would be with someone as passive as Yin she knew him better than his own twin brother Yang. Yin's brother was considered to be the cooler twin and was by far more popular than Yin.

"You're thinking about your brother?" Alanna asked her voice soothing.

"Yeah he got first." Yin said as Alanna slipped her hand into his and walked through the snowy paths of camp Kronos.

"Yeah to his defense you did run." Alanna countered looking Yin dead in the eyes. "Though the reports show that you've been getting more and more kills."

"They're monsters though they hold back." Yin said closing his eyes to calm his mind.

"So pick a fight with a camper you know they won't care." Alanna said easily. "I've seen you fight none stop Yin and I know people mistreat you..."

"They can think what they want, I'm happy knowing one person knows my potential." Yin said smiling at Alanna who beamed back as they approached the sparring hall. "Maybe tonight I'll let you can teach me a new technique?"

"What's that?" Alanna beamed looking excited.

"Getting dead last." Yin flinched as he received a punch in the arm. "Got the point Alanna."

"Good I'd hate to punch you again". She said crossing her arms Yin grinned as they walked in silence into the sparring hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Ch. A3: Lectures

Yang sat in one of four dark leather reclining chairs that sat around a massive Ancient Oak table. Across from the boy sat Demise who read through a scroll containing different training exercises. The two hadn't spoken since they'd entered the secret room in the library. The walls were lined with all sorts of Titan artifacts mostly beaten up weapons and broken pottery.

"Something is on your mind Yang?" Demise asked looking up from his scroll.

"Was it that obvious?" Yang asked scratching the back of his head.

"You allowed it to be." Demise grinned "ether way something is bothering you... What is it?"

"Well..." Yang thought his words over, wishing Yin were here... That was it "I believe Yin should have been made captain."

"Your brother?" Demise asked.

"Yeah." Yang wanted to say 'yeah the one who nailed you with his sword' but chose not to, not being very good with words and all. "I read both of our reports and he out ranks me in everything besides Physical endurance even then, he isn't trying."

"Its simple Yang your brother is strong and yeah he is smart, but he ran." Demise let that sink in for a moment. "Above all you stood your ground and paid for it while Yin ran and was picked off."

"I told him too..." Yang mumbled.

"Maybe..." Demise shrugged "but the others look to a solid foundation in a storm not a passive shack."

Yang nodded getting the point. Basically it made sense though it showed how little Demise knew Yin. In Yang's eyes, Yin was something like a double edge sword. On one side he was easy going and passive on the other he was a well-oiled machine that was sharp and deadly. Yeah while Yang was buff and almost twice Yin's size Yin still had a dangerous way to him that would always out shining his comrades.

"Though if you'd like I could assign Yin a three party team for tomorrows training." Demise said watching Yang closely for any sign of change.

"I'm sure Yin would appreciate that." Yang sighed scratching his neck. "Anyway what's up for practice tomorrow?"

"Basic sword play..." Demise said looking over a scroll "our soldiers' sword kills have dropped from last month and that's no good."

"Could be a fluke I never use a sword." Yang said clicking his lighter shut, which could switch into his ax at will. "I can vouch for five others who prefer maces and another ten for axes."

"Good then a little swordplay would be much appreciated." Demise said closing the subject. Though he had one more thing to ask. "Would you say Yin and Alanna are close?"

"Wh... What?!" Yang spat out unable to find words. "I mean since you assigned him to train her I guess they're acquainted... But close? Come on Yin?"

"Hmmm." Demise said narrowing his eyes knowing the two were friendly at least. "I don't mind it though I would prefer to know."

"Look Demise we're talking about Yin. There's no way Alanna the daughter of Kronos would fall for him." Yang said confidently. "No I have a better chance with Alanna than Yin."

"Either way tomorrow's practice will be a sword play survival training that I expect you will lead a three man team much like your brother."

"Sure thing Demise." Yang said getting up from his chair knowing the meeting was over. "I'll hit the hay and let Yin know about training."

"Agreed." Demise said looking over more scrolls.

Yang nodded as he left the secret room and headed to his dorm. The guy knew he needed the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Ch. A4: Reckoning

Demise watched Yang leave the secret room.

"Finally a few moments to myself." Demise said relieved. The Demititan got up and looked over his armor that Yin had dented nicely in the chest.

"Why you little punk..." Demise said impressed at Yin's well-placed shot. Sitting aside his armor he pulled out two swords one his ancient silver blade and the other the legendary lost sword of Mars. He slowly unsheathed the blade of Mars it was made of imperial gold with fire and lightning surrounding it.

"The trouble you cause is more than your worth." Demise said bitterly.

He hated the blade for multiple reasons for one it was a Roman weapon and he alone had to fight Mars in order to get it. Demise had to travel to a temple in ancient Rome. It was to worship Mars and in it was the lost blade of Mars. Demise alone entered the temple and found the sword neatly placed in a stone armory. The Demititan walked towards the armory and felt the presence of Mars overwhelm him.

"Who are you runt?!" Mars asked coldly.

"No one important just someone who wants this blade." Demise replied with equal coldness to the god.

"You want the sword eh?" Mars said jabbing his thumb at the sword grinning. "Then you'll have to beat me runt!"

"I accept... And my name is Demise son of Hyperion." Demise said as the god gulped in response. "Is a god so easily scared?"

"Hell no runt!" Mars snapped as the two drew their blades and charged. Demise soon realized while Mars had experience, Demise had technique which always won against a stronger foe. Mars lashed out with his mighty blade only to be parried and kicked in the chest by a flaming boot. "Foul!"

"No such thing in war!" Demise roared as he charged the god with a maelstrom of strike. Demise grinned as he overpowered the god slashing his thigh then landing three fatal strikes to the chest declaring victory. "Pity I expected batter, Mars."

Demise slowly walked to his prize and removed it from the stone armory. He watched it come to life with flames and lightning that surrounded the mighty imperial gold blade.

"You may have beaten me punk but my son will defeat you!" Mars roared in pain.

"No matter who you send they will be burned by me and this blade." Demise said mockingly.

"My son Frank Zang will defeat you son of Hyperion! Mark my words!" Mars said enraged and beaten.

"Rome will burn by your blade." Demise said manically grinning at his prize. Before Demise could capture Mars the god started to glow turning into his true Divine form in just the nick of time Demise looked away.

Slowly fading to the present Demise finished his duties as one of the big four finishing the training plans for tomorrow. After he was finished he locked the secret room and headed to his dorm finding more letters from the daughter of Atlas waiting for him under his door. Ignoring them he entered and inside was nothing more than his personal armory with Titan relics and various weapons. In the corner stood a small cot with a single blanket and a closet adjacent. Laying atop the cot was a single crisp letter from his father.

"Let's see what you want from me..." Demise with a yawn as he examined the letter with sleepy eyes reading in silence. Once done reading the ancient text Demise could feel a new power deep within him. "Understood... Father."

The Demititan climbed into his cot and fell asleep instantly.

Demise woke up in twilight as it always was in Alaska and headed to the mess hall finding it empty. The clock read 6am meaning breakfast wouldn't start for fifteen minutes. The Demititan took a seat at the top four table which all tables faced in a semi-circle. Eventually the Demititans awoke and joined Demise in the mess hall nodding at their leader. Viel the daughter of Atlas was the first of Demise's equals to join him. She looked groggy and tired yet smiled at him anyways. Yang was next taking the furthest seat at the top Four's table.

Demise looked around not seeing Alanna in the mess hall the final top four member. The leader turned to Yang. "Yang have you seen Alanna?"

"Hugh... No you seen Yin?" Yang asked turning red as he put two and two together. "You don't think... Well Yin wasn't back in his dorm when I went to sleep..."

"Either way let's get this morning started..." Viel yawned gleaming at Demise. "At least some love birds are getting-"

"My fellow Demititans!" Demise called stopping Viel in her tracks. "I have good news and bad. First the bad over the course of last month this camps sword kills have dropped to a new low!"

Everyone shifted in their seats looking disappointed.

"The good news is we have a three man game of survivor!" Demise called electing cheers from the Demititans. The leader noticed Alanna was sitting in her seat now looking nervous. Yin was also in attendance cheering among his companions. "Now the rules are the same though only swords are allowed! Also the winning team receives a new pair of armor!"

The crowd cheered louder knowing how rare new armor was at camp Kronos. Yang stood as Demise sat getting in his lines. "Now first let food be served!"

Yang sat embarrassed, as always at his only words he was a loud to say. A group of dracaena with platters of food slithered in. The female dragon ladies scarred Yang to death knowing they were too deadly to let train with them.

Demise finished his meal reading off the teams reading Yin, Alanna and a kid named Alastair in a group before the Demititans stormed the armory readying themselves for the training.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Ch. A5: Knowledge

Yin ran through the cold Alaskan woods followed closely by Alanna and Alastair. He paused noticing a pair of tracks leading in the same direction. Yin held his ancient gold Kopis tight as he held his free hand up stopping his teammates.

"What's up Yin?" Alanna asked just as three Demititans rushed in.

Yin ducked under a strike letting lose a rabbit punch to the gut then hilt slam to the face. Yin turned slashing the seconds' calf as he lashed out at Alastair. Yin sighed as he knife handed the wounded opponent in the neck crumpling him to the ground. He turned to see Alanna spin kick her foe in the jaw knocking him clean out.

"Remind me not to ever and I mean ever get on your two's bad sides!" Alastair chuckled putting snow on a cut above his eye.

"My bad Al should've moved faster." Yin said patting the guy on the back who looked confused. "What?"

"Nothing well yeah something I guess?" Alastair said looking at a puddle that started to steam. "I sense a disturbance in the water..."

"What does that mean?" Yin asked holding back the urge to laugh.

"Demise is fighting someone!" Alastair raised his hand to the puddle "Show me!"

The puddle exploded into a cloud of mist as a rainbow formed showing a battle take place. Yin gasped as he saw Yang fighting Demise with half a sword. Yang didn't look good as Demise pressed his assault lighting his armor on fire.

"That idiot!" Yin roared gripping his blade tightly turning to Alastair. "Where are they fish boy?"

"Hey-" Alastair gulped as Yin's blade met his neck. "North 400 meters..."

"AAAGGGHHH!" Yin roared as he charged north slashing down Demititans out of his way. Yin rebounded off a tree bringing his hilt down on another foe knocking her out cold. Yin glared ahead his mind snapping as he saw Yang get his knee kicked in by Demise. Yin's mind had second recoil as years of reading sword-fighting techniques filled his mind. "DEMISE!"

Demise turned just in time to get a hilt to his face. "AGH!"

Yin spun around a blur of gold as he deflected Demise's blade landing a strike to his chest plate just above the guy's heart. Demise jumped back in a daze of how fast He had just been attacked. Yin charged forward sliding under Demise's blade knocking his feet out with Yin's arm. Yin bounded to his feet noticing a ring of Demititans watching as their leader struggled to his feet.

"Yin?" Demise said looking around for the warrior who had nearly killed him.

"Yes I do believe I'm the one you're looking for... Demise." Yin said readying himself for a real fight.

Demise gulped as he looked upon Yin's cold dark eyes as he outstretched his arm. "BURN!"

Yin's eyes widened as his body was consumed in flames for a second he was burning.

"No!" Yin roared raising his blade as the flames died. Every Demititan recoiled at the sight of Demise's flames being called away. "You seem to forget something Demise!"

"What's that?" Demise asked coldly in disbelief of what just happened.

"I am the son of Prometheus! The bringer of fire! Your wimpy flames yield to the knowledge of their master!" Yin pointed to Demise's burning blade as a sickening smell filled the air.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Demise roared as he dropped his ancient silver blade as his hand sizzled bright red. The leader was in disbelief, as his flames hadn't just been rendered useless but also turned against himself. Pure rage filled Demise's eyes as he pulled the blade of Mars from its sheath using his left hand shakily. "Yin meet the blade of Mars!"

"Demise meet my left hand!" In a blur of motion Yin tossed his blade into his left hand charging Demise rebounding off a tree bringing his blade down with both arms. "AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

Suddenly both boys stopped in their tracks. Yin in midair his blade centimeters from Demise's skull. The blade of Mars inches from Yin's neck. Yin's mind was moving a hundred miles per hour yet his body was frozen midair centimeters from a kill.

"Now boys this was supposed to be a friendly skirmish." Alanna's voice sighed as she walked out from the line of Demititans glaring at the two who were milliseconds from killing each other. "Explain!"

Yin was the first to realize he could speak again. "He tried killing my brother!"

"Your brother tried stabbing me in the back!" Demise countered groaning as if trying to move.

"You tried burning me alive!" Yin retorted also trying to move from midair.

"Yeah well you hilt slammed me and fought like a freaken Ninja!" Demise growled.

"Guess what!" Yin growled back.

"What?" Demise sighed his body unable to move.

"We have an entire section on ancient and modern history." Yin said his rage leveling off.

"So you read a lot?" Demise asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah." Yin said breaking the tension with a laugh.

"Good now that you're cooled down rewind." Alanna said snapping her fingers as the two backtracked until Demise sheathed his Blade of Mars and Yin was a good distance away. "Yin a show of faith?"

"Sure." Yin said flipping his ancient gold Kopis, which shimmered into a golden money clip that had a skull with crossed swords imprinted on it. "Happy?"

"Very." Alanna said giving him a smug smile then addressed both boys. "Now shake."

"Really?" both Demise and Yin said in perfect unison.

"Yes or do you want to return to camp in slow motion for the next thirty years?" Alanna asked raising an eyebrow.

The two Demititans approached each other Yin stuck out his hand as always after the two had fought. This time Demise caught Yin's eyes.

"I wouldn't expect less from a son of Prometheus... Yin." Demise said smoothly.

"Thanks." Yin said finding no bitterness in Demise's voice. "Is this what's it's like to be number one."

"Do you feel alone?" Demise asked letting go of Yin's shake.

Yin looked to Alanna feeling his bodies' warmth as she smiled. "No I don't believe so."

"Then you're not number one." Demise said with a grin as if that was a good thing. "Dean, Parry take Yang to the holding cell then tend to his wounds."

"W... Why sir?" Parry spoke up as he looked upon the mangled body of Yang who was clearly unconscious holding half of a sword in one hand and a burnt knife in the other.

"Treason." Demise spoke loud and clear for the whole camp to hear. "Yang being one of the top four for camp Kronos his brother Yin who has proven himself not just in technique but also in sword play will take his place! Anyone disagree?"

The camp was dead silent.

"Good then Yin son of Prometheus is now by my power entered into the top Four!" the camp cheered at Demise's words as the leader. He clapped Yin's shoulder whispering into his ear as he passed. "You will know when you're number one. Pray it never comes."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Ch. A6: Off Campus

Alanna knew Yin was having a bad day when he locked himself in the library for three hours reading everything from cool tricks too freerunning and some Ancient Greek book. Ever since his fight with Demise Yin had been spending a lot of time reading Alanna saw the two fight and frankly she never thought Yin could fight like that. He had been bouncing off trees sliding and even using Demise's fire against himself.

"Tell me what you're doing again?" Alanna sighed looking over Yin's shoulder to see him reading a book in ancient Greek. "How can you read it anyways?"

"I'm the son of Prometheus I can read any language and do anything I read within reason." Yin said closing his eyes and rubbing his temples knowing the next question before it came.

"So Demise's fire... Prometheus is the bringer of fire so?" Alanna rubbed her temples trying to focus. Her mind cleared once Yin gripped her hand. "So like you said, his flames are mindless..."

"And everything kneels to knowledge in this case even fire." Yin said smiling at Alanna who smiled back her golden eyes gleaming.

"Yeah better than, awesome time management skills." Alanna said with a smile.

"At least your management skills didn't threaten to leave the camp Leaderless." Yin said snapping his book shut as Demise entered the library walking towards them. "Demise."

"Yin." Demise greeted back narrowing his eyes trying to decipher the title of Yin's book.

"Advanced sword play and counter warfare." Yin read his finger underlining each word. "Good read written by Atlas."

"Very well I guess..." Demise said still stretching his mind to see how in anyway Yang was the brother of this. It had been two weeks since Demise had fought Yin and that was enough time to truly respect the younger twin son of Prometheus. In two weeks Demise had promoted Yin twice the first was assistant Council. Then chucked that idea once the original head Councilman went up in tears from Yin's perfect solution too resources outside of camp. Which is what brought Demise here today "are you ready for the quest?"

"I wouldn't call running into town for supplies a quest." Yin said stretching as he took the list of supplies he needed to pick up. "Either way I should be back by sundown."

"Its sixty miles south one way. How do you think that's possible?" Alanna asked looking worried that Yin expected that much of himself. The two boys looked at each other.

"Snow mobile." Yin said shrugging electing a confused look from Alanna.

"We have a snow mobiles?" she asked.

"Yeah found fifteen in the armory last week when I was doing inventory." Yin said placing his book back on the shelf where he'd gotten it. "Hey Demise mind if Alanna comes with?"

Alanna nearly dropped on the spot for the chance to leave camp with Yin.

"Well I guess buddy system applies." Demise said narrowing his eyes. "Remember Yin keep a low profile the town is small but also watched by enemies... What am I saying...? Sorry I'm used to giving Yang orders."

"That can be problematic." Yin said as the three walked out into the Alaskan afternoon. Alanna was chilled to the bones even with the camps only jacket she had no idea how Yin wasn't shivering only wearing Jeans and a black T-shirt. Alanna shuddered looking Yin over he wasn't overly buff like Yang though he was lean and deadly fast. He had long sleek black hair tied back into a ponytail. Over the course of two weeks Yin had found some reading glasses that darkened into sunglasses once he walked out of the Library. Rumors had said the glasses also had night vision.

"Very well since both of you already have weapons, armor up and head out." Demise said exploding in a burst of flames.

Yin nodded as he and Alanna headed to their dorms having brand new Armor waiting. In fifteen minutes both had laced their armor and War uniforms. Basic War uniforms consisted of simple black T-shirt, black jeans, breast plate, greaves, arm guards black military boots and a survival backpack. Yin and Alanna met at the front gate their snowmobile waiting for their ride south.

"Ready?" Yin asked with a grin.

"You bet." Alanna said climbing on the back holding on tight to Yin's warm body. "Let's go."

Yin sighed as he finished tying down the last of the supplies his eyes narrowing on a group of kids wearing purple hoodies asking Alanna for direction. Yin had a bad feeling about this. He knew they weren't from around here much less Alaska. The three weren't dressed for the Alaskan cold. Then on second thought neither were he or Alanna both were clad in ancient gold armor. Though mortals would see the armor as winter clothes these three seemed to be eyeing Alanna differently.

"Can I help you guys with something?" Yin asked walking up to the group touching his golden money clip that is clipped to his belt. Yin sized the three up noticing they were well built and had military haircuts.

"Just talking to Alanna here about directions." the largest said with narrow eyes.

"Maybe I can help?" Yin said with a grin as the other two fidgeted uncomfortably as they sensed the rising conflict.

"No I Think she will do." the guy said popping his fingers.

"Pity I was looking forward to helping some distant relatives." Yin said gripping his money clip nonchalantly.

"Wondering where you got them armor." the guy said looking relieved.

"The correct phrase would be 'I was wondering where you got that Armor'." Yin corrected folding his enchanted glasses and hanging them on his collar.

"Ehhh Jake we should get going don't think these guys are with us." the smallest of the three said nervously.

"Then in that case you two are arrested for misuse of Roman armor and Treason!" Jake said loudly pulling a gladius behind his back. "Kneel in the name of Rome!"

"Kneel in the name of the Titan's!" Alanna called her sword Backbiter snapping into her hand. Yin let lose a Jarring kick to Jake's chest toppling him over. Yin's ancient gold Kopis Neck Lacer snapped into his hand from clip from striking a spear from his opponent's grasp. "Yin any words of wisdom to these filthy animals?"

"That depends what makes them filthy?" Yin grinned, as the two of the three Romans were rendered useless by Yin.

"They were trying to flirt with me." Alanna said her golden eyes flaming. "And I'm a one guy kind of Girl you know Yin."

"In sense of words they deserve none." Yin said as Jake struggled to his feet grabbing his imperial gold gladius on his way up. "I'm surprised I only broke three ribs."

"You traitors are so dead!" Jake roared lashing out with his gladius. Yin brought Neck Lacer full circle its abrupt kukri like blade knocked Jake's blade away with ease bringing Neck Lacer's tip to Jake's throat. "What the hell is that?"

"I can see how a Roman would underestimate Neck Lacer." Alanna said calmly examining her own blade half mortal steel half Celestial Bronze a deadly combo and weapon of her father. "A Kopis is like a boomerang in shape very awkward to fight against. At the same time it's heftier mid to point is like a bulldozer when used correctly it's no wonder your gladius is nearly cut in two."

"Shit..." Jake gulped as he eyed his gladius that had a wedge missing from Yin's parry. "Mercy?"

"No such luck." Yin fist palmed the losers' nose with a jarring blow breaking the kid's nose and knocking him clean out. "Who's next?"

The two remaining Roman's looked at one another then one grabbed a bright orange whistle and blew. Yin recoiled from the shrill sound his stomach turning in knots for some reason. Alanna acted fast lashing out with Backbiter cutting the whistle in two then pulled Yin away from a sword strike. Yin's mind was in panic for the second time of his life and he knew what was coming.

"Eagles!" Yin snarled as he lashed out with Neck Lacer prepping himself for one of his greatest fears.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Ch. A5: Knowledge

Yin ran through the cold Alaskan woods followed closely by Alanna and Alastair. He paused noticing a pair of tracks leading in the same direction. Yin held his ancient gold Kopis tight as he held his free hand up stopping his teammates.

"What's up Yin?" Alanna asked just as three Demititans rushed in.

Yin ducked under a strike letting lose a rabbit punch to the gut then hilt slam to the face. Yin turned slashing the seconds' calf as he lashed out at Alastair. Yin sighed as he knife handed the wounded opponent in the neck crumpling him to the ground. He turned to see Alanna spin kick her foe in the jaw knocking him clean out.

"Remind me not to ever and I mean ever get on your two's bad sides!" Alastair chuckled putting snow on a cut above his eye.

"My bad Al should've moved faster." Yin said patting the guy on the back who looked confused. "What?"

"Nothing well yeah something I guess?" Alastair said looking at a puddle that started to steam. "I sense a disturbance in the water..."

"What does that mean?" Yin asked holding back the urge to laugh.

"Demise is fighting someone!" Alastair raised his hand to the puddle "Show me!"

The puddle exploded into a cloud of mist as a rainbow formed showing a battle take place. Yin gasped as he saw Yang fighting Demise with half a sword. Yang didn't look good as Demise pressed his assault lighting his armor on fire.

"That idiot!" Yin roared gripping his blade tightly turning to Alastair. "Where are they fish boy?"

"Hey-" Alastair gulped as Yin's blade met his neck. "North 400 meters..."

"AAAGGGHHH!" Yin roared as he charged north slashing down Demititans out of his way. Yin rebounded off a tree bringing his hilt down on another foe knocking her out cold. Yin glared ahead his mind snapping as he saw Yang get his knee kicked in by Demise. Yin's mind had second recoil as years of reading sword-fighting techniques filled his mind. "DEMISE!"

Demise turned just in time to get a hilt to his face. "AGH!"

Yin spun around a blur of gold as he deflected Demise's blade landing a strike to his chest plate just above the guy's heart. Demise jumped back in a daze of how fast He had just been attacked. Yin charged forward sliding under Demise's blade knocking his feet out with Yin's arm. Yin bounded to his feet noticing a ring of Demititans watching as their leader struggled to his feet.

"Yin?" Demise said looking around for the warrior who had nearly killed him.

"Yes I do believe I'm the one you're looking for... Demise." Yin said readying himself for a real fight.

Demise gulped as he looked upon Yin's cold dark eyes as he outstretched his arm. "BURN!"

Yin's eyes widened as his body was consumed in flames for a second he was burning.

"No!" Yin roared raising his blade as the flames died. Every Demititan recoiled at the sight of Demise's flames being called away. "You seem to forget something Demise!"

"What's that?" Demise asked coldly in disbelief of what just happened.

"I am the son of Prometheus! The bringer of fire! Your wimpy flames yield to the knowledge of their master!" Yin pointed to Demise's burning blade as a sickening smell filled the air.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Demise roared as he dropped his ancient silver blade as his hand sizzled bright red. The leader was in disbelief, as his flames hadn't just been rendered useless but also turned against himself. Pure rage filled Demise's eyes as he pulled the blade of Mars from its sheath using his left hand shakily. "Yin meet the blade of Mars!"

"Demise meet my left hand!" In a blur of motion Yin tossed his blade into his left hand charging Demise rebounding off a tree bringing his blade down with both arms. "AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

Suddenly both boys stopped in their tracks. Yin in midair his blade centimeters from Demise's skull. The blade of Mars inches from Yin's neck. Yin's mind was moving a hundred miles per hour yet his body was frozen midair centimeters from a kill.

"Now boys this was supposed to be a friendly skirmish." Alanna's voice sighed as she walked out from the line of Demititans glaring at the two who were milliseconds from killing each other. "Explain!"

Yin was the first to realize he could speak again. "He tried killing my brother!"

"Your brother tried stabbing me in the back!" Demise countered groaning as if trying to move.

"You tried burning me alive!" Yin retorted also trying to move from midair.

"Yeah well you hilt slammed me and fought like a freaken Ninja!" Demise growled.

"Guess what!" Yin growled back.

"What?" Demise sighed his body unable to move.

"We have an entire section on ancient and modern history." Yin said his rage leveling off.

"So you read a lot?" Demise asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah." Yin said breaking the tension with a laugh.

"Good now that you're cooled down rewind." Alanna said snapping her fingers as the two backtracked until Demise sheathed his Blade of Mars and Yin was a good distance away. "Yin a show of faith?"

"Sure." Yin said flipping his ancient gold Kopis, which shimmered into a golden money clip that had a skull with crossed swords imprinted on it. "Happy?"

"Very." Alanna said giving him a smug smile then addressed both boys. "Now shake."

"Really?" both Demise and Yin said in perfect unison.

"Yes or do you want to return to camp in slow motion for the next thirty years?" Alanna asked raising an eyebrow.

The two Demititans approached each other Yin stuck out his hand as always after the two had fought. This time Demise caught Yin's eyes.

"I wouldn't expect less from a son of Prometheus... Yin." Demise said smoothly.

"Thanks." Yin said finding no bitterness in Demise's voice. "Is this what's it's like to be number one."

"Do you feel alone?" Demise asked letting go of Yin's shake.

Yin looked to Alanna feeling his bodies' warmth as she smiled. "No I don't believe so."

"Then you're not number one." Demise said with a grin as if that was a good thing. "Dean, Parry take Yang to the holding cell then tend to his wounds."

"W... Why sir?" Parry spoke up as he looked upon the mangled body of Yang who was clearly unconscious holding half of a sword in one hand and a burnt knife in the other.

"Treason." Demise spoke loud and clear for the whole camp to hear. "Yang being one of the top four for camp Kronos his brother Yin who has proven himself not just in technique but also in sword play will take his place! Anyone disagree?"

The camp was dead silent.

"Good then Yin son of Prometheus is now by my power entered into the top Four!" the camp cheered at Demise's words as the leader. He clapped Yin's shoulder whispering into his ear as he passed. "You will know when you're number one. Pray it never comes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Ch. A6: Off Campus

Alanna knew Yin was having a bad day when he locked himself in the library for three hours reading everything from cool tricks too freerunning and some Ancient Greek book. Ever since his fight with Demise Yin had been spending a lot of time reading Alanna saw the two fight and frankly she never thought Yin could fight like that. He had been bouncing off trees sliding and even using Demise's fire against himself.

"Tell me what you're doing again?" Alanna sighed looking over Yin's shoulder to see him reading a book in ancient Greek. "How can you read it anyways?"

"I'm the son of Prometheus I can read any language and do anything I read within reason." Yin said closing his eyes and rubbing his temples knowing the next question before it came.

"So Demise's fire... Prometheus is the bringer of fire so?" Alanna rubbed her temples trying to focus. Her mind cleared once Yin gripped her hand. "So like you said, his flames are mindless..."

"And everything kneels to knowledge in this case even fire." Yin said smiling at Alanna who smiled back her golden eyes gleaming.

"Yeah better than, awesome time management skills." Alanna said with a smile.

"At least your management skills didn't threaten to leave the camp Leaderless." Yin said snapping his book shut as Demise entered the library walking towards them. "Demise."

"Yin." Demise greeted back narrowing his eyes trying to decipher the title of Yin's book.

"Advanced sword play and counter warfare." Yin read his finger underlining each word. "Good read written by Atlas."

"Very well I guess..." Demise said still stretching his mind to see how in anyway Yang was the brother of this. It had been two weeks since Demise had fought Yin and that was enough time to truly respect the younger twin son of Prometheus. In two weeks Demise had promoted Yin twice the first was assistant Council. Then chucked that idea once the original head Councilman went up in tears from Yin's perfect solution too resources outside of camp. Which is what brought Demise here today "are you ready for the quest?"

"I wouldn't call running into town for supplies a quest." Yin said stretching as he took the list of supplies he needed to pick up. "Either way I should be back by sundown."

"Its sixty miles south one way. How do you think that's possible?" Alanna asked looking worried that Yin expected that much of himself. The two boys looked at each other.

"Snow mobile." Yin said shrugging electing a confused look from Alanna.

"We have a snow mobiles?" she asked.

"Yeah found fifteen in the armory last week when I was doing inventory." Yin said placing his book back on the shelf where he'd gotten it. "Hey Demise mind if Alanna comes with?"

Alanna nearly dropped on the spot for the chance to leave camp with Yin.

"Well I guess buddy system applies." Demise said narrowing his eyes. "Remember Yin keep a low profile the town is small but also watched by enemies... What am I saying...? Sorry I'm used to giving Yang orders."

"That can be problematic." Yin said as the three walked out into the Alaskan afternoon. Alanna was chilled to the bones even with the camps only jacket she had no idea how Yin wasn't shivering only wearing Jeans and a black T-shirt. Alanna shuddered looking Yin over he wasn't overly buff like Yang though he was lean and deadly fast. He had long sleek black hair tied back into a ponytail. Over the course of two weeks Yin had found some reading glasses that darkened into sunglasses once he walked out of the Library. Rumors had said the glasses also had night vision.

"Very well since both of you already have weapons, armor up and head out." Demise said exploding in a burst of flames.

Yin nodded as he and Alanna headed to their dorms having brand new Armor waiting. In fifteen minutes both had laced their armor and War uniforms. Basic War uniforms consisted of simple black T-shirt, black jeans, breast plate, greaves, arm guards black military boots and a survival backpack. Yin and Alanna met at the front gate their snowmobile waiting for their ride south.

"Ready?" Yin asked with a grin.

"You bet." Alanna said climbing on the back holding on tight to Yin's warm body. "Let's go."

Yin sighed as he finished tying down the last of the supplies his eyes narrowing on a group of kids wearing purple hoodies asking Alanna for direction. Yin had a bad feeling about this. He knew they weren't from around here much less Alaska. The three weren't dressed for the Alaskan cold. Then on second thought neither were he or Alanna both were clad in ancient gold armor. Though mortals would see the armor as winter clothes these three seemed to be eyeing Alanna differently.

"Can I help you guys with something?" Yin asked walking up to the group touching his golden money clip that is clipped to his belt. Yin sized the three up noticing they were well built and had military haircuts.

"Just talking to Alanna here about directions." the largest said with narrow eyes.

"Maybe I can help?" Yin said with a grin as the other two fidgeted uncomfortably as they sensed the rising conflict.

"No I Think she will do." the guy said popping his fingers.

"Pity I was looking forward to helping some distant relatives." Yin said gripping his money clip nonchalantly.

"Wondering where you got them armor." the guy said looking relieved.

"The correct phrase would be 'I was wondering where you got that Armor'." Yin corrected folding his enchanted glasses and hanging them on his collar.

"Ehhh Jake we should get going don't think these guys are with us." the smallest of the three said nervously.

"Then in that case you two are arrested for misuse of Roman armor and Treason!" Jake said loudly pulling a gladius behind his back. "Kneel in the name of Rome!"

"Kneel in the name of the Titan's!" Alanna called her sword Backbiter snapping into her hand. Yin let lose a Jarring kick to Jake's chest toppling him over. Yin's ancient gold Kopis Neck Lacer snapped into his hand from clip from striking a spear from his opponent's grasp. "Yin any words of wisdom to these filthy animals?"

"That depends what makes them filthy?" Yin grinned, as the two of the three Romans were rendered useless by Yin.

"They were trying to flirt with me." Alanna said her golden eyes flaming. "And I'm a one guy kind of Girl you know Yin."

"In sense of words they deserve none." Yin said as Jake struggled to his feet grabbing his imperial gold gladius on his way up. "I'm surprised I only broke three ribs."

"You traitors are so dead!" Jake roared lashing out with his gladius. Yin brought Neck Lacer full circle its abrupt kukri like blade knocked Jake's blade away with ease bringing Neck Lacer's tip to Jake's throat. "What the hell is that?"

"I can see how a Roman would underestimate Neck Lacer." Alanna said calmly examining her own blade half mortal steel half Celestial Bronze a deadly combo and weapon of her father. "A Kopis is like a boomerang in shape very awkward to fight against. At the same time it's heftier mid to point is like a bulldozer when used correctly it's no wonder your gladius is nearly cut in two."

"Shit..." Jake gulped as he eyed his gladius that had a wedge missing from Yin's parry. "Mercy?"

"No such luck." Yin fist palmed the losers' nose with a jarring blow breaking the kid's nose and knocking him clean out. "Who's next?"

The two remaining Roman's looked at one another then one grabbed a bright orange whistle and blew. Yin recoiled from the shrill sound his stomach turning in knots for some reason. Alanna acted fast lashing out with Backbiter cutting the whistle in two then pulled Yin away from a sword strike. Yin's mind was in panic for the second time of his life and he knew what was coming.

"Eagles!" Yin snarled as he lashed out with Neck Lacer prepping himself for one of his greatest fears.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

Ch. A9: Bad Blood

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Yin roared snatching Neck Lacer hilt slamming Jason to the snow in a blink of an eye. The world stopped as Neck Lacer's tip met Reyna's neck. The girl sobered as she saw the fierce look in Yin's eyes, Memories of this guy's maiming her troops still fresh in her mind. "I dare you! Threaten me with Eagles one more time!"

"Y... Torch calm down she doesn't know better!" Yang said feebly knowing of the two of them, Yin had both the most respect with their father and most rage for his punishment.

"Am I missing something Mace?" Demise said carefully letting things play out as the kid Jason was knocked out and Octavian running back to his troops. Though Yin had pressed peace something was clearly making him go rage monster. "Well?"

"Let's some it down to daddy issues." Yang said wondering if Yin would kill this girl Reyna. Yang took a deep breath finding the right words to explain thing to Demise fast. "Uh you know being eaten by birds until some stuck up hero saved you is harsh for a lighter."

"Ah yes I do recall thank you Mace now as an order don't let Torch kill her." Demise said carefully surprised Yang had come up with that on the spot.

"Torch common, simple Mistake she's just mad remember things that are... Happy." Yang said walking up to Yin to whisper into his ear. "I'm in enough trouble Yin and we don't need a war."

"Ehhh..." Yin sighed lowering his blade as he backed away to Yang and Demise. "Sorry... Though I'd choose your next words and actions carefully in one hour, Forty five of you're of your troops will die. Or if you charge... Well let's just say we don't take prisoners we're far to crowded. Shall we leave?"

"Yes." Demise replied taking note of the unconscious demigod Jason sprawled in the snow. He grabbed his blade as did Yang the three nodded turning their back making their way back to camp. "How wise would you say are opponents are Torch?"

"On a scale of One too ten?" Yin asked recalling the three leaders that had met them.

"Of course." Demise replied calmly.

"Six point thirty seven." Yin said simply. "The fact they haven't charged is surprising so I'll round it too six point forty."

"Good when we get back to camp find Veil and Alanna bring them to the war council room." Demise said looking at the sun. "Yang are you ready to talk?"

"Yeah sure." he replied his expression darkening.

"Good then I trust you will return to your cell and wait for me tomorrow." Demise said coldly the fact Yang had been one of the top four long forgotten.

"Yes sir... Yin will you come tomorrow as well?" Yang said Jarring Yin's mind. Yang had never ever needed support before the idea was foreign to Yin but they were Twins and family was a rare commodity at Camp Kronos.

"O... Of course." Yin said stuttering a bit. "I'll be there don't worry."

Yang nodded as they approached the line of archers in front of the main gates. Yin took one last glance at his brother then ran off in search of Alanna and Viel. Determined to be there for his brother the next day. Viel was sleeping in the library probably exhausted from knocking around so many Greeks and Romans.

"Hey Viel." with a single tap the girl bolted upright judo tossing Yin onto the table she was sleeping. "Ow..."

"Yinney!" Viel cried dragging Yin from the table wrapping him in backbreaking embrace. "I'm so so so so so so so sorry Yinney! I thought those nasty Romans came back to avenge their tin can puppies! Alannie told me what those Mean boys said and how you sliced them up! Uh why are you blue Yinney?"

"C... Can't... Breathe... Ribs... Hurt." Yin gasped as Viel let him lose stumbling back taking massive gulps of air. "Huh... Much better... Have you seen Alanna?"

"Hmmm I see you want some alone time right, wink?" Viel asked nudging Yin who was bright red.

"Ummm no Demise wants a War Meeting." Yin said electing a squeal and a blur of motion as Viel rushed to the War Room in the back of the Library. "Okay now let's find Alanna."

"You found her... Torch." Alanna said sneaking up behind Yin. "You know I could go for some wink wink."

"You know Demise is waiting." Yin said shrugging. "Probably wants a report on the battle?"

"Yeah you're right he probably does." Alanna said softly wrapping her arms around Yin's arms. "I'm sure the camp wouldn't notice a few missing moments?"

"Yeah a few moments is worthless." Yin agreed as they ran deeper into the Library.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

Ch. B10: War

"Ah Yin Alanna nice to see you." Demise said smoothly as the two entered.

"Took you long enough love birds." Viel said fiddling with a braid in her hair. Yin coughed uncomfortably as he took a seat across from Demise and next to Alanna.

"What did you want to meet about Demise?" Yin said ignoring Viel's comment.

"Three things." Demise stood from his seat turning his back to the three. "The first is an ability I have discovered... I call it Sun gazing. It allows me to see anything the sun is touching."

"It's a bit weird but I still love you Demi!" Viel said happily glancing at Alanna and Yin. "At least they had some smu-"

"The second reason for this meeting is for us to start War preparations." Demise sighed turning to face his companions. "Yin I asked you to look into the Ancient Ore mines it was your first assignment yes?"

"Yeah we have three Mines ready for production and three teams of four ready to train monsters to begin mining." Yin stood to meet Demise's gaze. "At the same time I located first generation Demititans to watch over the young and new soldiers for us to ride to war."

"Very good give the Order to your three teams and open the mines." Demise said coolly. "Also I trust that our replacements are well in good warriors and leaders?"

"Of course." Yin. Answered with a nod.

"Wait Aren't we the first generation of camp Kronos?" Alanna asked quietly.

"No all of us at this meeting are all third generation." Demise answered. "Camp Kronos was well and working during the battle against the gods two summers ago but Lord Kronos ordered us to stand down no matter what. Whatever his reasoning we were unaware of the war until we lost. Now it's time that we strike the heart of both gods and demigods. This brings us to the third reason for this meeting."

"Go on Demi it's past my bed time." Viel sighed.

"As I was saying the third reason for this meeting was for this war despite my best efforts we need the power of Prophecies on our side." Demise said letting that sink in. "I will be leaving tomorrow evening for the Greek camp to secure the source of Prophecies... The Oracle her name is Rachael Elizabeth Dare and two days from now she will be at the Greek camp where I will capture her. Now you love birds and Viel get some sleep."

"Oh you can't hide your feelings from me Demi!" Viel said as Yin and Alanna locked eyes and darted out of the war room. "Oh why do let them run off like that!"

"I swore on the river Styx that I would protect the rightful leader of Camp Kronos until the time came that I died or another came." Demise sighed. "Yin is better than me, at protecting her... but."

"But she got cut up by the Romans!" Viel protested.

"Yeah and she learned from that I watched that battle she learned a lot from fighting her foes Yin kept his distance making Alanna fight her own battles." Demise said looking into empty space where Yin and Alanna had been sitting. "Yin has been training her behind my back..."

"Okay I'll go break his legs!" Viel said happily about to get up.

"No." Demise stopped the girl. "That's why he's better..."

"Demi I don't understand!" Viel whined.

"Hmmm... Think of it like this in battle the burden is the weakest link yes?" Demise asked Viel nodded fast. "I made Alanna the weak link never letting her train with others or fight in weekly challenges. I was afraid she would get hurt. Doing that only opened her to be hurt, Yin let Alanna get hurt, pain motivates. Though he kept his distance Yin always took on the strongest foes and the hardest tasks so Alanna wouldn't have to. Above all he loves her and love is a fierce flame that can lead to victory."

"Or silly deaths." Viel added still not sure about Yin. "Alanna's strong, Demise!"

"You wouldn't remember the old Alanna we were still young." Demise said ruffling Viel's Hair. "You can trust Yin, he won't hurt Alanna he's too good."

"Lucky..." Viel yawned rubbing her eyes. "You're still the only boy for me Demi!"

"Humph... It's time for bed Viel we have to tell our comrades of the coming war." Demise said as Viel stood stretching with a yawn.

"Okay night Demi." Viel yawned again leaving the War room.

"Good night Viel." Demise said closing his eyes in the absence of noise he realized how his three comrades had grown on him including Yin in his Two weeks of being Equal. "Good night everyone."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Chapter 11

Ch. B11: Nightmares

Yin often dreamt of past events ether ancient battles or peaceful bliss though even before he fell asleep Yin knew something bad was coming. Two things bothered the son of Prometheus one; how had so many Romans and Greeks made it to Alaska without the Camps knowing. The second was the Weakness Yang had shown in front of Demise. Yang had never asked for help, even in losing battles it just wasn't him. Yet Yin was sure his brother had been on the verge of tears when asked to spill the beans about trying to kill Demise.

Yin groaned looking up at the plane white ceiling of his dorm. His bed was far too warm and his mind to restless to sleep. Ever since two weeks ago when He'd taken Yang's place in the Top Four powers of Camp Kronos Yin's mind had been working in overdrive. Yin had been spending hours reading ancient war books and guide written by brilliant generals but that wasn't what stuck with him. Everything about fist fighting to Free Running to swordplay to throwing knife or how to fight with minimal or maximum casualties is what stuck firmly.

Sure Yin could read any language but what he wanted to learn; how to lead or even be a General never held. Yin had thought about it for hours thinking why a Son of Prometheus the most reasonable Titan should have such a way with weapons it boggled his mind.

Yin used to think of himself as a pacifist. Now after the way he'd destroyed both Romans and Greeks Yin had no idea what his ideals were. Much less why he blew up after being threatened the same way his father was punished.

"Why..." Yin asked aloud knowing no one would hear him. "Why is it that I am this way? Why not Yang? Of all the Titans to have for a Parent why do I seem the most dangerous?"

"Simple you grew up being bullied." the Voice of Alanna said from the darkness making Yin jump as his eyes focused. "Don't worry just had to pause time so the Dracaena wouldn't find me."

"Yeah no problem." Yin said as he sat up swinging his legs so he sat on the edge of his bed. "Couldn't sleep?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Alanna countered weakly as she sat next to Yin on the bed.

"Yes." Yin agreed trying to clear his mind of Logic that made so much sense it almost hurt. "I attacked those teens without Mercy... Most won't be able to walk for months... I didn't even think about killing when I summoned the flames of Knowledge."

"Yin they are our enemies and they would've killed you or me without a single doubt." Alanna said confidently.

"I'm surprised you remembered." Yin said coldly changing the subject.

"What about being bullied when we were younger?" Alanna asked.

"Yeah do you remember why they stopped?" Yin asked a smile forming.

"An Eagle swooped down with Neck Lacer and you threatened to use it." Alanna said remembering the event. "The bullies were stupid and thought you'd snapped."

"Yeah we were seven right?" Yin asked grinning as he glanced at his golden Money Clip sitting on his dresser.

"Yeah haven't bothered you since." Alanna leaned back laying on Yin's bed. "Can you guess why I can't sleep?"

"Tell me." Yin said coolly hoping it didn't have to do with any wink, wink at such a late hour.

"It's mostly the same as you..." Alanna said fiddling with her Golden dark hair. "When I was fighting though it didn't feel liberating but... I almost felt dread creep up on me when I used Backbiter."

"It was your father's blade." Yin said closing his eyes.

"Yeah I don't like thinking about it." Alanna said softly afraid to admit that Yin was the only person who made her feel normal or more importantly Love her for her not her father. It sounded simple in her head, which made her scared to say. It was a stupid phobia of looking dumb to one of the smartest guys at camp. "Still I bet Demise has a nice lecture planned for breakfast tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Yin said yawning looking at his digital clock which read 11:23 am. Yin leaned back on his bed noticing Alanna was gone she had excelled at using time within the past two weeks. "Happy early Birthday."

"Ahhhh!" Yin roared in his dream lashing out with Neck Lacer. The Demititans opponents were two demigod girls one Reyna and the other a blond. There was complete chaos surrounding Camp Kronos an all-out war was ragging with Demise fighting Jason and another boy.

Yin roared in anger as the son of Hyperion knocked the boy to the ground stomping his chest. Yin knew he needed to act now or never as a voice filled his dream.

'The seven must be judged you must choose now or never the time will tell.'

Yin bolted upright as his alarm blared. "Right morning..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chapter 12

Ch. B12: Preparations

Yin wasn't going to say it and that was final, end of story. The guy had taken on a legion of both Romans and Greeks. It was final Yin wasn't going to embarrass himself like Yang nope, Yin had pride he flinched remembering something he'd read about pride. Yin glanced across the table Demise was still in full blown lecture mode. Good Yin thought readying himself for defiance. Titans that didn't come easy to Yin the whole idea of defying a direct order chilled him to the bone.

"Yin would you like to say something?" Demise prodded electing a few chuckles from the crowd. No Yin wasn't going to say it.

"Yes in fact I would Demise." Yin said rising from his seat ready for his move. "I've been over the training records and have found let's say inconstancies. Out of all of Camp Kronos' warriors I have found a drop in improvement among our top three tiers."

"We have Tiers?" Alanna asked rubbing her temples.

"Oh Titans no." Demise growled planting his face in his palm. "Go on."

"The top tiers know who they are and are expected to withdraw from standard training and begin the Dracaena course." Yin called as a few platters of food crashed to the ground with the dragon warrior ladies cheering that they'd be able to do something besides serve food. "And that is all I have to say."

"Well with that... Happy news let us eat." Demise said in a dangerous tone as he spoke Yin's lines.

Yin dug into his omelet that had a good amount of ketchup on it one of his many weird choices in taste. The Top Four table was deathly silent except for Viel humming. For the most part Yin was happy for standing up and turning the tables but something told him he'd just opened a huge can of trouble. Yin sighed realizing it would have been much easier just to say the stupid phrase but he had been feeling testy since he had woken up something about his dream.

"Yin a word?" Demise said rising from his seat. The mess hall fell silent as the Demititans watched.

"No problem." Yin said rising from his seat and following Demise out of the double doors. Once out in the familiar Alaskan cold Demise spoke up.

"Is what you said the truth?" The son of Hyperion asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Yin said calmly.

"Care to explain?" Demise pressed.

"Which of the camps Tiers do you think the arches that killed the ten demigods came from?" Yin asked crossing his arms.

"Without a doubt second." Demise answered.

"With the idea that we are the first?" Yin asked.

"Of course." Demise replied.

"Well your wrong the ten archers came from the lower Tier of Seven by camp standards." Yin let that sink in. "what I have seen is that Tiers Twelve too four have had the most improvements from last year too now."

"May I ask what Tier you were before your promotion?" Demise prodded.

"Twelve I was at the very bottom." Yin said coldly jarring Demise. "Crazy right though I was far behind you my kills were above Yang who was at the Top Four post for three years now."

"Tell me how do you plan to even out the tiers then?" Demise inquired scratching the back of his neck.

"The Dracaena will do that." Yin said with a grin. "Think about it here at camp Kronos they have been trained not to mention their half dragon and created by the titans. In short perfect warriors."

"Point taken when can we begin?" Demise said his index finger ignited like a flame of a lighter.

"Soon within the week." Yin said watching as Demise gazed at his small flame.

"Good once I retrieve the Oracle we will march." Demise said as Yin wondered how easy it would be for him to have his whole body burst into flames. "Though which should we March on first? The Romans led the assault on our turf. The Greeks will be without a Prophecy to lead them? Which one shall fall first?"

"Demise... Slow down we have delayed a huge battle on our turf both Romans and Greeks have left Alaska." Yin looked at Demise with new light. "Now we have time to attack on our terms. In every strong victory the aggressors have had the say and carefully planned-"

"Yin if you keep going against my will I will kill you." Demise said his flame dying. "You may have beaten me with surprise but that won't work again... While you have been key in this camps improvement do know I hate to be stabbed in the back and if you hadn't been there I would have killed your brother."

"Is that so?" Yin said griping his golden Money clip tightly. He had never seen this side of Demise. It was dark and very dangerous and no doubt he would cut Yin down without hesitation. The two locked eyes both itching to draw their blades.

"Do we have any problems?" Demise asked as snow melted around him.

"That depends." Yin said calmly watching for any sign of movement ready for a fight.

"On what?" Demise asked his eyes narrowing.

"Two things." Yin said coldly leading Demise on.

"Let's hope you can finish before the sun sets." Demise growled.

"The first is equal loyalty no General has won a war without his lessors standing by his or her side." Yin said letting that sink in. "the second is some space for the past two weeks you haven't taken your eyes off me."

Yin pointed up to the sun.

"You are very observant I'll give you that Yin but you expect too much from a leader who has ruled this camp for almost four years." Demise said coldly. "You will find that when war comes I will still be looked upon as leader."

"Sure but how many will die before you realize your fatal flaw?" Yin said as Demise glared gripping his sheathed blade tightly.

"Boys enough." Viel's voice called from atop the mess hall roof. "Titans you two are lame! Demi cool down! Yin chill out!"

"Viel did you by any means have too much sugar again?" Demise sighed. Viel had this weird sugar thing that if she had too much of it she would act drunk.

"No 'hiccup'... Just found a bag of it laying around..." Viel's eyes closed as she fell from the roof and landed in a pile of snow.

"Yin find Alanna I am heading off to fetch our new pet Oracle." Demise said coldly indifferent to his and Yin's debate.

"What about Yang?" Yin asked flinching from the intense heat coming off Demise's body.

"Release him I couldn't care less." Yin closed his eyes as Demise exploded into a ball of bright flames.

"Good to know." Yin sighed as he picked Viel up and brought her too her dorm to sleep off her sugar deficiency. Yin needed to know something and only one person could tell him what he needed to know. "Dante."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Chapter 13

Ch. B13: Mission

Demise had only one mission go to the Greeks camp and capture the Oracle. The son of Hyperion made it over a hill coming up to a sleeping dragon. It was wrapped around a tree with what appeared to be a Golden Fleece hanging from the lowest branch. "Interesting..."

Demise looked down at the valley below; there were many cabins in an Omega formation with a Coliseum a racing track a simple two story farm house and a slab of mountain that spewed lava. The Demititan reached the crest of the hill.

'Only Half-Bloods beyond this point...' a voice whispered in Demise ear.

"So be it." Demise sighed pointing at a cabin that seemed very oceany. The cabin burst into powerful flames that burned with rage. "Have fun with the commotion I am needed elsewhere."

The whisper shrieked in horror cursing Demise in Greek.

The Demititan walked to a cave that had a curtain covering its opening. Demise approached gripping his ancient silver blade as he cut down the curtains.

"Eeeeeeek!" a red headed girl shrieked her eyes darting to a knife at a table by her side. "THALIA!"

Demise surged forward letting lose a blow to the back of the Oracles neck. The girl crumpled in a heap her knife untouched Demise closed his eyes willing the sun to show him the camp. There was chaos though there was a pack of campers heading his way. Demise cursed as he slung the girl over his shoulder making for the exit.

"Where do you think you are off too Lad?" a Centaur asked bow at the ready. The mutt was surrounded by demigods their armor haphazardly on.

"Let's see in long term I see myself burning both Rome and Greece... Though for now I'd settle for this dump." Demise watching as the crowd shifted nervously at his playful threat. "Good no objections?"

"Halt in the name of the gods!" a girl called as the Greek ranks split showing the goddess Artemis and her pack of boy-a-phobs. "State your name and godly parent."

"Funny in Yin's words I'd say you didn't get the memo?" Demise grinned.

"What?" A girl with spiky black hair and leather jacket spoke up glaring with intense blue eyes.

"Hmmm guess he was right." Demise said coldly raising his ancient silver blade high. "My name is Demise and I am the son of Hyperion."

"I'd suggest against such lies demigod..." the Centaur said carefully. "Though it doesn't matter you are surrounded."

"Hmmm... It doesn't matter you say?" Demise said with a wicked look in his eyes as he burst into flames careful not to burn the Oracle. The wall of soldiers backed away instantly. "Sorry but as of now I have been told that 109 times... And guess what Goddess."

"W... What?" the goddess asked probably wondering why she was being dragged into this when the Centaur had spoken up.

"They all burned because of those words." Demise dead serious. "I don't believe some goddess with a Phobia of boy will be able to muster enough strength to take me on so I must be leaving."

"I should run you through for that Insult!" the girl with the spiky hair snapped catching Demise's insult.

"Thalia no you mustn't attack!" Artemis snarled.

"Either way I am need elsewhere." Demise said in an explosion of fire that scorched the Greeks front lines. "Bye Bye."

Demise appeared in an explosion of flames in the middle of camp Kronos. Alanna quickly met him eyeing the prisoner. "Oracle?"

"Very much so." Demise said looking for Yin. "Have you seen-?"

"No he disappeared after he got me and gave me orders to look over Viel." Alanna said blushing a bit. "Permission to not get yelled at?"

"Granted." Demise said.

"I can't feel him." Alanna said not making eye contact.

"Hmmm... He will show up again most likely by dinner." Demise replied his sun gazing unable to find him ether. "In the meantime take are prisoner to the holding cell."

"What about Yang?" Alanna asked carefully.

"Release him if he tries to stab me in the back again I'll kill him." Demise said indifferently.

"I'll go do that then." Alanna said awkwardly taking the unconscious girl. "Yeah so see yea."

Demise nodded as Alanna hurried off with the Oracle slung over her shoulder. "Where would you be that you wouldn't tell Alanna?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Chapter 14

Ch. B14: Death Reek

Yin sighed as memories of recent pain and death filled his mind. This happened every time he tried to think of his mentor. Yin recapped; his name is Dante he is a year older than Yin. Dante had black hair and warm eyes he also had a pale complexion. Dante often had spirits lingering around him oh yeah his father well he was Thanatos the Greek god of Death. Dante often said he sided with the titans because he would never be allowed on ether Greek or Roman grounds. That was why he had trained Yin.

Yin shook his head as he approached the entrance to Dante's cave. Snowy pines made it well hidden and in both Latin and ancient Greek a message was written in blood.

"Demigods Beware Death Lingers Here." A voice spoke from behind Yin. The Demititan spun around Neck Lacer at the ready. Before Yin stood Dante both locked eyes noticing how much each other had changed. "Three years?"

"Almost four." Yin said carefully relaxing when his mentor grinned.

"Good to see you Yin." Dante said walking forward from the tree line to shake Yin's hand.

"Same here." Yin replied noticing a scar on his mentors chin. "What happened?"

"Nothing just an accident in town." Dante said leading Yin into the cave. "Though I'm happy to see you in person Yin what brings you so far from Camp Kronos?"

"Can't I visit a good friend?" Yin countered.

"Yes but what really brings you here?" Dante said cutting through the bull.

"Demise." Yin answered.

"Ah the son of Hyperion and the reason you left my side?" Dante said indifferent to his own words.

"You know the story." Yin said coolly.

"Yes and I can tell you have killed as well Yin." Dante said his tone Ice cold. "Though you tried your best in merely maiming-"

"I figured but let's keep the number a secret." Yin said not making eye contact.

"Killing never came easy to you." Dante said as they reached a large wooden door, which he opened. Yin gasped as he looked upon his mentors dwelling. It was a massive loft with one wall full of books the other weapons and armor. The back wall had stacks of video games that probably hadn't been touched since Yin had been here last. There was a rustic leather couch in the center of the room. To the left a bar stood with a sign saying

Slow children at play.

To the right was another door, which led to his room.

Since three years ago there were twice as many books and three times as many empty Coke cans. The place needed a good cleaning for sure.

"Sorry for the mess I haven't been expecting any guests for a while." Dante said plopping down on a recliner. "Please take a seat."

"Sure." Yin said falling back into the massive couch.

"To be honest Yin I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Dante said grabbing a random book from a stack flipping through it. "Also you should know I've been keeping tabs on you and Demise."

"I figured as much." Yin replied grabbing a Japanese book on war from the cold ground.

"You've become quite the warrior you know." Dante said coolly. "I always expected you'd be better than Yang."

"Betting against long odds was your favorite pass time." Yin mocked.

"Well when death is kind enough to be your father it becomes hard not to push luck." Dante said cheerfully. "Now what about the son of Hyperion brings you here?"

"I need his story." Yin said carefully not trying to push his welcome.

"Do I sense disloyalty?" Dante asked.

"No only wariness." Yin answered quickly.

"Ah in my eyes they go hand in hand but I'm afraid a story won't do." Dante yawned. "He has far too many layers for my shelf unlike the man's your reading."

Yin gulped forgetting that every book Dante had was a copy of one's life ideals until death. "Yeah forgot about that."

"Understandable I find most intelligent life is fast to forget disturbing information." Dante scribbled something in his current book. "Which sums up this guy's experience. Getting back on topic Demise is by no means a perfect leader but he's the best for now."

"Nice." Yin said feeling like he'd just been sucker punched.

"Don't worry Yin your time is coming and by good odds you will make a brilliant leader." Dante paused thinking about what he'd said. "Though I don't bet on such simple answers. Either way for now Demise is looked up too by his soldiers or for that they won't fail him. But first things first you wish to take action with time and a well-planned victory?"

"Yes." Yin answered directly.

"While your way may seem best and have the best statistics..." Dante yawned. "Demise's way has had fewer victories but when it does death it's beautiful. And I can tell you from experience with Rome and Greece combined you're going to have one hell of a fight. And in odds yours is the longest."

"If war comes here to Alaska who would you fight for?" Yin asked bluntly looking his mentor dead in the eyes.

"While I have respect for the demigods releasing my father from Gaea I know I will never be respected by them." Dante said coldly closing his book. "And if my fellow demigods march on Alaska I will defend it."

"And if Demititans do the same you'll defend it." Yin finished expecting a new answer. "Same as before the long odd is you."

"Good memory but let me ask you something Yin." Dante stretched. "If you didn't have the daughter of Kronos which side would you fight on?"

"I..." Yin stopped unsure how to answer.

"Exactly..." Dante said grimly. "When one has nothing to fight for and can't find anything worth fighting for. One finds the long odds because everyone dies so that's a given but when one has nothing that deadline seems a mile away. The long odd is the most unlikely and always there ether it's surviving a nuclear explosion or even dying after winning the lottery."

Yin took a deep breath. "The longest odd the final breath one to keep to his dying word never found never-"

"Yes." Dante said coldly as the room's temperature dropped ten degrees. Yin was sure he could hear the moans of the dead echoing off the walls. "That was one of five prophecies the only one I showed you..."

"Sorry..." Yin said breaking eye contact. Dante shook his head the room returning to normal.

"No that was my bad..." Dante sighed looking at his Leather wristwatch. "You deserve the truth Yin much more though than you know."

"Where did that come from?" Yin asked raising an eyebrow. "Accident in town?"

"Yeah though that accident was an advancing party of both Roman and Greek demigods." Dante said scribbling in another book. "By my odds they'll be at camp Kronos in one week."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Chapter 15

Ch. B15: Happening

Yin pounded his fist on the leather arm of the couch. "How? We gave them a clear choice! Leave or die!"

"Yin as now I have played to the Demititans this may be sudden but I couldn't keep it in." Dante took a massive gulp of air. "You need to relay this info Demise and take this."

Dante kicked over a pile of books picking up an old leather scroll case with two gold caps on each end that didn't seem open.

"What is it?" Yin asked taking the gift.

"It holds the five Prophecies of the Demititan reign." Dante sighed rushing over to his weapon wall checking a wicked black Stygian blade named Necromancer. Yin shuddered remembering its nasty bite. "Only the chosen can open it and it never opens the same way again note both caps have sealed."

"So you've read them?" Yin asked noticing the case had some heft to it.

"Twice." Dante said giving his blade a swing the air hissing as if in pain. "Yin get out of here I'm sorry I kept you so long but you are needed."

"Dante." Yin said clapping him on the shoulder. "Thanks."

"Yeah get going." Dante ordered Yin felt his heart skip a beat in the very bad kind of way. "No out the door not out of your body."

"Yeah." Yin gasped wondering if that was what it was like to have a heart attack. "See you Dante?"

"Hmmm..." Dante looked Yin over. "Soon yes."

Yin nodded rushing out of Dante's cave and back to his waiting snow mobile. This was crazy how could the demigods have been so stupid? No this couldn't be right no leader would send their troops to die like this. Yin cursed as he avoided a massive pine. The Demititan shook his head trying rid himself of a collage of fledgling anger. This was crazy why would they return? Did they ever really leave? Did they attack Dante?

"Damn it!" Yin hit the throttle giving him a burst of speed into a massive clearing Camp Kronos's Stygian walls cresting over the horizon. Yin was met with little greeting as the ebony gates opened. Yin road into camp noticing troops getting armor on and sharpening weapons.

Demise approached a grim look on his face. "You sent a black flare?"

"Uh..." Yin knew that a black flair was a big no no unless a massive fight was on its way. "Yeah I have Intel on an advanced party of Romans and Greeks they'll arrive in five days."

"How many?" Demise asked folding his arms skeptically.

"Uh not sure but..." Yin wanted to say they took on the son of Thanatos but refrained. "But if they had over fifty in a scouting party imagine the number with them knowing about us."

"I could imagine that to be quite a number though persuade me." Demise said coldly. "Why should we prepare for a fight that's almost a week away?"

Yin gripped his golden money clip tightly enraged at how this morning the guy was ready to send his troops to die. Now he was almost testing Yin... Yeah that made sense almost too well.

"The troops need to know their enemy." Yin said folding his arms. "You of all people should know that over competence will make us lose this war."

"Hmmm..." Demise thought about that for a second. "Tell me we know you destroyed many of them before why should we not expect such an air of competence?"

"When we struck they were unprepared and ill equipped now they know us and by the fact both Roman and Greek demigods took on our parents and won. In long odds we'd win."

"Well it's a pity I count on simple facts to victory." Demise said leaving Yin back a few steps.

"What... Does that mean?" Yin asked carefully.

"This camp is by no means the only Demititan camp in Alaska." Demise said taking his time. "There two others waiting word of war. We just happen to be further south than them but-"

"Do the others have Stygian walls?" Yin blurted wondering if he had said too much.

"No ours were let's say... A gift from an Ally one we haven't seen for quite some time." Demise spoke of Dante as if he were unwelcome go figure. "Though I have yet to meet him I've heard rumors of his heritage."

A chilly wind blew in that sounded what one would compare a final breath too.

"I would say much more than rumor." Yin said quickly.

"I'd say your right one thing I fear more than..." Demise stopped himself his eyes inspecting Yin. The guy was about to open up like one of Dante's books but he shook it off. "Let's just say Death is a very natural Fear. Back on track I'm putting you in the back lines as a strategist."

Yin flinched in recoil despite himself always dreaming to lead an army. After the past three almost four weeks Yin had been doubling his swordplay and random slash helpful techniques to ready himself for an all-out war. Now the idea of sitting behind a map moving pieces seemed... Almost boring.

"Is this not what you've always wanted Yin?" Demise looked mildly confused. "You've always been a genius for battle tactics..."

"No you're right it is what I always wanted." Yin said with regret. "I'll lead whoever and whatever I need to."

"Good." Demise said as if seeing Yin for the first time. "Yin do you remember what I told you about being on top?"

"When I was all alone I'd know I'm on top." Yin said.

"Then tell me, are you alone?" Demise said almost sounding like he was longing for the answer himself.

"I don't know..." Yin thought he knew he had Alanna but with the events of recent they didn't talk much. No they still had a fire though and that much was certain. "No... I can still say I'm not on top."

"Then you are lucky Yin." Demise said turning his back to Yin. "Being the best is a curse worse than death because... Death is always present waiting for a slip or fall. But I see where you are going Yin and know you are not destined to be an alpha."

Yin nodded unsure what to say to that. He was basically being told he would never... Fit in... Damn ether Demise was a master of psychology or he just knew Yin to well but again he was testing Yin. A silence of understanding stood for a few moments.

"Yin never become someone else." Demise finished walking off to do his job as leader.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Chapter 16

Ch. B16: Whiplash.

Dante sat meditating dressed in full stygian armor his blade Necromancer rested on his lap sheathed in ancient wood scabbard that had a dark lust to it. The sheath had a black braid from one end to the other that would fit easily slung over Dante's shoulder. The boy had an ebony Spartan helmet lying next to him. The only sound in his massive cave loft was a steady trickle from the bar faucet.

Dante was in perfect trance that rivaled death the children of Hades and Pluto had for centuries tried to find this perfect harmony but only Dante son of Thanatos the Greek god of death had mastered it. In this trance the child of death wasn't forced to his body but open to wander ether his endless mind or world events. Much like other demigods have dreams of events miles away happening at that moment Dante was far south where his battle had taken place.

Only it was in the battle he was watching himself strain not to kill with a simple strike holding the will of the dead back. He was fighting with restraint yet his opponents held nothing back one lashed out her blade brushing against his chin. Reflex kicked in in a blink of an eye the girl had a Stygian blade through her soul. It was odd the ebony blade was dead center in her gut yet no blood no pain in her eyes-only peace.

The others backed off making a circle around him and the dead Roman.

"Please leave..." Dante's voice rang out wishing no more death. "I have no business with you."

One readied a spear and with a tear all dropped dead souls granted to a good judgment in the underworld. Dante said a prayer to his father cursing the endless pain that had followed him.

Dante opened his eyes to reality a single tear running down his cheek. It was time to ready himself for war.

Demise sat looking at the Oracle through the bars of the cell. The girl stared right back with her green eyes. Demise tilted his head seeing his reflection in her eyes.

"When?" Demise asked for the hundredth time.

"I told you I can't control it..." The Oracle sighed. "It just happens."

"Fine then measures will be taken." Demise clapped his hands as two Dracaena' slithered in holding candles and burning twigs that reeked of jasmine. "I have done my research Oracle and this may... Persuade you to give me what I need."

"Wh... What are you talking about?" The Oracle asked backing up in her cell. "You're joking right?"

"Of course not." Demise said pulling a pad of paper and pen from beneath his chair. He turned to the monsters. "Place them next to her cell and leave us."

"As you wish my leis." one of the Dracaena hissed slithering from the room with the other.

"Now Oracle breathe in the aroma..." Demise said pointing at a torch which dwindled down to embers. The room was cast into an eerie darkness as the Oracle's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "That's right go back to your roots feel the time slip back to the Oracles prime. These methods were used across Greece to hear what Delphi had to say."

"Ahhhh a prophecy you want..." an ancient voice scathed from the girl's body green smoke coming from her mouth and eyes her body becoming ridged. "The Mother shall whisper, the spear shall fall, the lost shall revel for gods will bleed, he shall stand upon his throne betrayed by all as the wanderer stands tall, primed for victory, all shall change."

The son of Hyperion rarely felt fear but there was so many unknowns with this prophecy, someone betrayed by all? Could that be himself if Yin were to take leadership? Personally standing tall upon a throne seemed livable to Demise but the ending... The wanderer? no... There was only one person that could be and she was fighting for the Demititans, and was truly a force to be reckoned with. But the mother whispers, and the spear shall fall?

Demise wrote down the cryptic message. To date this was his first Prophecy and it failed to disappoint. "Good now begone spirit of Delphi!"

"No one but Apollo can cast me aside..." the spirit hissed. "Be warned all is not what it seems you shall fall the gods shall prevail!"

"Now that sounds less like a prophecy and more like wishful thinking Oracle." Demise chuckled snapping his fingers as two Dracaena entered holding an ancient wood stick. "Break it, the sound should put the mortal to sleep."

"Yes my leis." the dragon lady hissed as Demise left the prison. On his way out a fatal sound somewhat like a snapping spine echoed out followed by a body hitting the ground. The stick never failed Demise smiled as a new task formed in his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Chapter 17

Ch. B17: Count Down

Yin groaned as he rolled out of bed hitting the cold floor with a dull thud. Even for his standards he had some messed up dreams he groaned again as he cleaned up various battle plans from his desk and floor. For being one of the smartest kids in the titian legion Yin was having a hard time planning for a war against up to four armies that Demise had managed to annoy. Yin looked at his clock noticing it was 6am exactly Titans today was when the big battle would start.

Yin stretched his arms letting out a huge yawn first thing first he needed to get armored up. He grabbed his scrolls eyeing the leather and gold scroll case that was on one of his book shelves. If he survived Yin swore he would open the thing. What he didn't know was that the last prophecy had just been retold to Demise.

Yin rushed out of the dorms noticing his armor was missing with a note from Yang. The Demititan met his team of tacticians at the back of camp giving them a rundown of orders encase he was "missing".

His team consisted of a girl named Jaylene a guy named Bruce and another guy named Jake. All of them were poorly chosen even by Demise standards. Yin had to go over the standards five times before he went to look for Yang and his armor.

"Hey bro." Yang waved Yin's armor in a pile at his feet. "Thought you might want some help putting your armor on."

"Yang I would think you know I can do that by myself." Yin replied walking up to his twin brother.

"Think of it as bonding time." Yang said grabbing the ancient gold chest plate carefully. "Well turn around."

Yin groaned as he turned allowing the help. "The last time we did this we were thirteen getting ready for our first capture the flag... Demise had just arrived being ranked number 1."

"Do you remember my advice?" Yang asked tightly synching Yin's chest plate.

"Yeah stay low and wait for it to end." Yin said finding breathing to be uncomfortable.

"And what did you do?" Yang pressed working on Yin's forearm bracers.

"Rushed the first guy I saw." Yin said his arms going numb.

"And you were in the medical bay for two weeks." Yang said bluntly. "I don't intend to let you go haphazardly into battle this time. Especially after your anger outburst at the Roman."

"Yang-" Yin was cut off by his grieves being synched up.

"You stay in charge of our movements and I'll make sure no one makes it into camp Kronos." Yang said looking over Yin who was forced to move awkwardly by his overly tight armor.

"You know I can't move right?" Yin said remembering his brother had been unconscious or in a prison cell when Yin had shown off his fighting skills.

"That's the point." Yang said eyeing Yin's golden money clip, which was imprinted with a skull and crossed swords. The everyday item held Yin's blade Neck Lacer and Yang knew it. "You're lucky I won't take your sword."

"Yang a lot has changed from a month ago." Yin said to his brother as he walked away.

"I don't care we're still brothers and I'll protect you." Yang called making Yin mad at his brothers incompetence towards him.

Yin groaned making his way back to the tacticians feeling the presence of war.

Yang noticed a Demititan garbed in full Crimson Armor his mask very Spartan like and his sword silver also the soldier had another sword sheathed to his back.

"Demise?" Yang asked recognizing the guy's eyes.

"The one and only." he replied his helmet making his voice much more frightening than usual.

"What's the plan?" Yang asked looking at the Stygian gates wide open with no protection.

"Well I believe that I will go wait for our enemies to March." he said casually looking at the sky as a soldier ran up to him carrying a lawn chair and local newspaper. "Good job Nickels now Yang I'll give the signal and you will fall into formation at nine o'clock sharp with everyone else."

"Okay?" Yang said questionably as he scratched the back of his neck. "Nine sharp got it."

"Good now I'll be off." Demise said cheerfully waltzing out the gates and half way through the massive clearing which was roughly a mile and a half away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Chapter 18

Ch. B18: Branch of War

Demise sat watching as a group of three dressed in full Greek and Roman battle armor marched forward. The Demititan folded his newspaper as the three reached him. "Well I'll allow one minute before our assault begins at nine o'clock sharp so if you wish to flee do so now."

"Uh okay how about this you just hand over the guy who burned my cabin-" the guy was cut off by a blond girl.

"Percy not now." She said to the guy his eyes narrowing as Demise grinned.

"Well you found him... Percy." Demise said mockingly.

"Annabeth hold him down we don't need this." the guy Demise knew as Jason said calmly despite wearing a black eye that Yin had been so grateful to give. "We can't have them getting under our skin."

"Point taken." Annabeth said coolly dragging Percy back into line with his friends. "Now explain your conditions of war Blaze."

"Hmmm..." Demise said proud his codename had stuck especially with a girl who wasn't even there to hear it. "Very well in thirty seconds we will attack whether you wish to fight and may I warn die you can charge."

"What makes you think we will die?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"Why don't you ask your friend Jason?" Demise asked as his watch beeped. "Very well curtsey has been met now feel free to die. Bye bye!"

The Demititan exploded into a ball of fire that the three barely evaded. Demise reappeared in the midst of Camp Kronos his army in tight formation as a wave of gold and bronze haphazardly rushed forward.

"Orders?" Yang asked rushing forward to meet the son of Hyperion.

"Scorpion formation two shields deep and three lines of archers behind." Demise said with a node noticing their foes seemed to be slowing only an eighth of a mile from their start. "Luckily the cold and their armor is slowing them down... From now on Yin is planning the moves."

"Are sure that wasn't his idea?" Yang asked with a grin.

"I forget sometimes you are not a complete fool." Demise sighed. "You have my... Yin's orders now march."

"Scorpion formation!" Yang called as the Demititans took up formation two rows of shields and three of archers behind.

The army moved as one as the front line raised massive shield while the back knocked arrows. Demise narrowed his eyes noticing that the archers had spears strapped to their backs. The son of Hyperion shrugged it off they were probably being over cautious.

Demise grinned as their foes slowed some more leaving good distance between his line of warriors and camp Kronos.

Thunk!

Demise leaped back as a silver arrow stuck hard in the ground inches from where he'd stood. A note flapped in the wind; Boy phobia my rear!

"Retreat!" Demise called too late as the snow on either side of his scorpion formation exploded revealing a double flank party. "Shit!"

In a blink of an eye the Demititans squared up two lines of shields with spears bristling outwards and archers in the center. The formation was beautiful and it struck Demise that someone had planned for this.

"Sir Demise!" a boy dressed in almost no armor ran up. "Yin is waiting for you to start the reaction!"

"What reaction?" Demise ordered.

"The Cyclopes they covered themselves in oil and our ready to flank the flankers..." he took a giant gulp of air. "And drive them into our spears."

Demise closed his eyes the sun showing two lines of oily black Cyclopes. He grinned willing them to burn and oh did they burn. Demise heard the screams of their foes as they were assaulted by flaming Cyclopes on one side and spears to the other. That's when chaos broke loose and Demise and his party rushed to battle.

The last thing the leader thought before his blade met a demigod was a silent thanks to Yin for setting his imagination free for burning Cyclopes.

Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Chapter 19

Ch. B19: Changing Tides

Demise leaped into the fray with a jarring blow from his ancient silver blade. His opponent screamed as his head received Demise's hilt Yin had made it clear minimal casualties. Damn if Yin were more of a warrior this battle would be over in seconds. But no he was in charge and rules were rules. Two Romans hit the ground their calf's slashed Demise baseball slid under a giant who burst into flames at his command. A wave of demigods flew backward covered in vicious flames. Demise grinned this battle was only just starting.

Yin paced his hand hovering over his golden money clip. His command tent was full of tacticians giving orders to troops as they watched a satellite feed they had hacked into. Yeah when Yin was bored he tended to read luckily that included advanced programing and hacking. Still he wanted to be in the fray fighting with Yang, Demise and... Alanna. Not sitting around telling some Demititan to advance or flank.

"Yin you might want to see this." Jaylene said waving for him to watch the screen. In the far side of the clearing two golden specks blurred to life making way to the center mass of the conflict.

"They're late." Yin sighed taking final counts and estimates before un-synching his suffocating armor.

"Um... Late?" Jaylene asked cautiously.

"Yes." Yin said his mind focused on the task of breathing successfully.

"Should we warn Demise?" she pressed her face scrunched up annoyingly.

"Of course not the parties for him." Yin said grinning at his comment in light of a war.

"And the Guests?" Jaylene sighed rubbing her temples than sighed looking at Yin. "You're going off to fight aren't you?"

"Yes to both I hope you don't mind me taking your lighter right?" Yin asked locking eyes with Jaylene who turned red. "Yeah I recommend after we win this war quitting the habit now hand it over I need a flashy back up."

"I hate you." she sighed pulling her lighter from her back pocket. "You're far too smart to go out to that killing field."

"I have to." Yin said finishing with his left greave and last piece of armor.

"Why! Why go off to die?" Jaylene asked her voice rising.

"I'm expecting someone." Yin said Neck Lacer ripping into blade form from its Money Clip form. "A friend who has finally come out to play."

Jaylene backed away as did the other Tacticians clearing an aisle for a legend in the making. In that moment all of them knew he was bound for more than moving troops on a map. No the battle awaited him.

As the battle raged with the roman and Greek demigods Demise saw Artemis and Mars marching forward demigods leaped away from them. The Demititan grinned so long had he waited for this.

"Well it seems you two are late to the party!" Demise laughed clotheslining a Greek for good sport his spit flying everywhere. "Oh now that was messy, pity I'll need to clean that up... With your blood."

"We have... Unfinished business!" Mars said gulping electing a grin from Demise. It wasn't every day you got to see fear in a god of war.

"I want your head on a silver platter." Artemis said in a snarl.

"Well that's a tall order of pain." Demise chuckled taking a stance. "Though I don't foresee any of you walking away from this. So as I see no other way to begin... I challenge both of you."

"The runt has balls." Mars said a massive sword shimmering into his hands.

"Perhaps I could mount them after we thoroughly skin him?" Artemis growled her eyes had the look of a caged animal as she knocked an Arrow.

"Sounds painful but I'm far too attached to them so I decline." Demise said his mind racing as he waited for the inevitable fight.

"It wasn't for you to Accept or Decline!" Artemis snarled the gods moved as one Charging Demise.

"Game on." Demise roared ripping the blade of Mars from its sheath.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Chapter 20

Ch. C20: Bad Call?

"Tell me did we learn anything Mars?" Demise asked his Ancient Silver blade twisting in Mars' back. The god's namesake blade at his neck his chest riddled with twelve oh make that thirteen arrows.

"Agh! Damn it Artemis!" Mars roared his ichor or golden god blood spluttering from his back. "That blade hurts! And those damn arrows aren't helping!"

"Oh sorry!" Demise laughed lurching his hilt up electing a roar of pain. "Truly my bad!"

Demise kicked the god from his silver blade golden ichor spraying the frozen ground.

"Damn you runt!" Mars snarled ripping arrows from his chest careful not touch his more serious wound. "Always forgot that ancient metals hurt like a fiend."

"I would also guess you aren't to found of silver arrows?" Demise chuckled electing a growl from the god.

"Mars he's making a puppet out of you!" Artemis said under her breath. "Don't let him enrage you! Or we'll both pay for it... Dearly."

"Damn I hate when you're right!" Mars sighed his stab wound finally mending itself. "Together?"

The goddess nodded knocking a silver arrow to her bow. "It's long overdue."

"Should I call this romance or suicide?" Demise asked ready for their assault. "I do like to categorize my victories."

The gods looked at one another.

"Suicide." they said together tensing as Demise sheathed the blade of Mars.

"Why not use such a godly blade?" Artemis asked keeping Demise in her sights.

"Let's just say that it is far too flashy for my liking." Demise said pointing to the sky quickly. "Oh my dragon?"

"What Where?!" Mars asked looking up to the empty sky. "Oh you little-"

The god was cut off by a swift kick to knee and hilt to his brutish face. The god fell like a stone exploding into his godly form and teleported away.

"Oh Artemis you don't seem to have a single scratch... Shall we change that?" Demise asked deflecting one of her arrows with a shower of sparks from his blade. "I'll take that as a yes!"

The Demititan rushed forward his blade aimed for the goddess's neck. Demise cursed as she changed into gazelle kicking off the ground and bounding away.

"Seems she was scared of boys after all." Demise chuckled spinning around to hilt slam an unsuspecting demigod into unconscious bliss.

"Or she was waiting for the Calvary?" a voice said from behind Demise. The Demititan turned facing the two guys from earlier Percy and Jason. Jason still wore a black eye curtsy of Yin. Though it was Percy who spoke. "You're the guy who burnt my cabin down right?"

"I don't know if I should applaud you or give you a dog treat." Demise laughed making the demigod turn red.

"Percy let's do this together you saw what he did to Mars." Jason said gripping his imperial gold gladius tight. Demise had done his homework on these two knowing they'd show.

"I must say that flimsy toy sword is nothing compared to your old blade and spear." Demise goaded as he circled his opponents. "Oh yes and Percy is a girl's name."

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Percy roared charging forward with his celestial bronze blade. Demise palm struck the demigods wrist just as he brought down his blade and hilt slammed the idiot in the temple. "Ow!"

"Percy!" Jason called trusting his blade into the sky as a flash emitted. "Taste lightning!"

"Oh crap!" Demise yelled as was hit by the bolt dead center in his crimson breast plate. The Demititan flew backward skidding to a halt twenty feet back. "Nice trick..."

"Oh would you like another taste?" Jason said raising his blade again. "I don't think you'll have a smart comment for this one!"

Demise flinched as the flash emitted.

"AAAGGGHHH!" a voice roared as a blur of gold leaped in front of Demise bringing down an awkward looking ancient gold blade. The bolt split hitting two demigod's dead center in the chest. "Wow that actually worked!"

"Yin!?" Demise sputtered getting to his feet his eyes focusing on the sleek black pony tail and gold armor in front of him.

"Demise." Yin replied holding Neck Lacer at the ready. "Really now, I thought you'd at least take three bolts."

"Apparently you've never received one." Demise sighed popping his neck.

"You just cut my lightning in half..." Jason said backing away his blade moving around as he tried to think of the best way to counter Yin's Kopis Neck Lacer.

"Cool right?" Yin said patting Demise on the back. "I'm needed elsewhere can you handle all one and a half of them?"

"Hey!" Percy and Jason said in unison.

"Oh I do believe so." Demise said his eyes dancing with nonexistent flames. "How many casualties can we deliver?

"Two." Yin said pointing to Jason and Percy. "Have fun I'll be off now!"

"I don't like this..." Percy said cautiously.

"You shouldn't!" Demise roared his body bursting into flames as he charged both of the demigods.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Chapter 21

Ch. C21: Rising Tower

Yin spun around lashing out with Neck Lacer. The ancient gold blade tossed the Roman's blade free of her hand. His blade came full circle as he grabbed her shoulder pulling the demigod into his hilt. The girl fell like a stone as Yin sprinted into his next battle letting lose a jarring kick to a Greek followed by neck chop.

"Attack!" A voice yelled as Yin spun around knocking free a spear from a massive demigod with rainbow tattoo on his bicep. "Die!"

"Take your own advice!" Yin called rebounding off a fellow Demititans shield and into the massive rainbow guy. The guy landed hard as Yin rolled to his feet charging forward with a kick to the brute's head. "Have a nice nap!"

"Aaaagggghhhh..." The brute groaned still rising to his feet. "Remind me to wear a helmet next time..."

"Damn what are you made of?" Yin asked neck chopping a Greek who got to close.

"Rainbows and pain!" the guy roared picking up a massive battle-ax from the ground charging forward.

Yin stood his ground his mind calm, body relaxed, fighting against an ax was Yin's specialty. "Nice try big guy!"

"What?!" the brute spat as he brought his ax down. Yin spun around the brute Neck Lacer dancing as Yin bounced off the brute's calf gravity pulling him down Neck Lacer's G hilt hitting hard against his head. "Ow!"

"Finally!" Yin said swinging Neck Lacer wondering if he just broke his wrist over the brute's head. The guy lay snoring in a heap as Yin ran deeper into the fray. Titans was this bad. Yin thought as he slashed a demigod's calf. The battle was huge with everything from one on one fights to raging formation tactics. There were a lot of demigods lying about bleed or unconscious or both. The Demititan shook his head free of such thoughts as he felt a wave of dread and hope. "Dante!"

"Yin!" a static voice called into the boy's ear. "We have orders from Demise to blow the mess hall and raise the tower!"

"Copy do as advised I'm giving you a go ahead!" Yin called as the icy ground shook with a massive explosion of fireworks from the mess hall still some distance away. The fighting stopped as the tremors worsened the sound of permafrost cracking beneath them as a massive Stygian iron and ancient bone tower broke over the top of camp Kronos's walls. The Demititans cheered as they reentered battle.

"Move soldier!" a voice called as Yin dropped to the icy ground missing imperial gold Spatha by the hairs of his neck. "They're coming around again!"

Yin rolled to his left as the snow he had just laid upon exploded. The Demititan jumped to his feet instinct taking over as his side stepped what seemed to be a Calvary moving close to supersonic. The blur moved in again this time Yin was ready Neck Lacer dancing as he parried the Calvary's mighty blow.

"Ow!" a girls voice screamed in a southern accent as the twos blades coiled together. Yin jumped back as she let loose another strike this one much slower and less accurate. "Gods that was terrible!"

In a flash the horse and rider were off leaving only two lines of fire like the car from back to the future.

"Good job staying on your feet soldier!" a very familiar voice called getting closer. Yin ripped off his helmet turning to meet his twin. "Yin!?"

"Yang." the twin replied spinning around Neck Lacer liberating a gladius from a roman. Yin side stepped the girls punch planting his hilt into her helm with a loud bang. "We have company!"

The two were back to back in a second ax and sword. There were at least twenty Romans surrounding them swords drawn very few had shields.

"Are you ready Yin?!" Yang called gripping his ax tight.

"Is it cold?" Yin asked with a grin.

"Good." Yang Replied as the demigods charged.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Chapter 22

Ch. C22: Sea to the Rescue

"Now let's begin." Demise laughed looking over the beaten Percy and demolished Jason. "Wow I really did expect better from the son of Jupiter!"

Demise was bluffing on some accounts, he was bleeding from two nasty wounds and had a broken rib or two. Luckily his Crimson get up concealed his more apparent loss of blood.

"Damn you..." Jason panted rising to his feet only to fall as a massive explosion rocked the frozen earth. "What the-"

"Silence!" Demise surged forward knocking Percy aside with the Blade of Mars and let loose a jarring kick to Jason's skull. Knocking him back a few feet. "Better now, Percy Jackson watch as the tower of Suns Death rises!"

"Oh now that's cheap!" Percy growled as the massive Stygian and bone tower rose.

"Perhaps a closer look is needed?" Demise chuckled as his body ignited.

"No! Really man... I think this is okay!" Percy said backing away from the flaming son of Hyperion.

"None sense ocean spawn!" Demise laughed snapping his fingers. Percy let out a yell as his body exploded into flames. The two exploded into existence on the top of the massive tower. "Behold!"

Percy spun around cursing in Greek as the sun began to be eclipsed.

"Let me guess power up?" Percy sighed readying himself for what was to come.

"Oh you have no idea!" Demise laughed tossing aside his Ancient Silver sword rising the Blade of Mars. The blade was consumed in flames and lightning. "Perhaps you should know what fuels my hatred for you Sea spawn..."

"Story time then?" Percy said his voice cautious.

"More or less..." Demise sighed. "Poseidon killed my mother! Before my very eyes! No three-year-old should see that! She felt no vain to the gods... Yet your father killed her! He took something dear from me... Now I will take his most cherished son from him! Aaaagggghhhh!"

Percy met Demise's blade both had eyes of vengeance. "This isn't the way to do it!"

The two expert fighters clashed moving as one as one reacted to the other. Neither had faced someone with such skill and power behind each strike.

"Shut up!" Demise roared tossing Percy aside with the Blade of Mars. "You know nothing! And never will!"

"In the name of my father I will-" Percy was cut off by a vicious assault of blade strikes.

"The time to repent has long since passed!" Demise snarled spinning around with a jarring kick to the demigod's wrist knocking his blade Riptide free. "The time for blood is now!"

Demise surged forward knocking Percy to Stygian roof of the massive tower. The demigod had no sense of fear to him enraging Demise who stomped down hard on his rib cage.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Percy yelled as his ribs broke.

"Still no fear!" Demise spat kicking Percy hard in the side. "Fine still YOU will DIE!"

Demise brought the blade of Mars down in a wicked arc. The son of Hyperion leaped backwards as a triton lashed out at the boy.

"D... Dad?" Percy sputtered at a man standing between him and Demise. He wore a simple Hawaiian T-shirt and Bermuda shorts the god had leathery skin and dark hair with smile marks that were masked by a roundish glare. The god raised his hand to silence his son.

"Enough..." the god said readying his triton. "It seems this boy has much to learn of godly power... And pride."

"Please I took on both Mars and Artemis!" Demise growled which was cut off by the god's massive laugh.

"That you did boy!" the god laughed enraging Demise. "One as yourself should know that Mars alone is Meat bag. Though with Artemis at his back the two might as well dig their own graves."

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Demise roared charging the god who sighed as he tossed the son of Hyperion aside with a jarring blow from his triton. "Dammit!"

"Surprised? Hmm... You shouldn't be." Poseidon sighed readying his triton.

"Why's that?" Demise spat.

"Because if it weren't I to beat you into submission it would be one of your own Titan spawn!" Poseidon roared his triton glowing green with wicked sparking energy. "Now taste defeat!"

"NOOOOO!" Demise cursed as a ripping torrent of water flooded from Poseidon's triton tearing the air from Demise's lungs and dragging him down the small opening of the one hundred story tower. Each step beat into the Demititans ribs, back or limbs. The son of Hyperion cursed as his lungs flooded he roared fighting hard against the endless rush of water the gods words burning into his mind.

'If it weren't I to beat you... It would be one of your own'

That message meant far too much to let pain erase it as Demise was beaten down the final flights of stairs. His body racked with pain from his one hundred-flight fall which the god's water had seemed to maximize. Only one thing hurt more than defeat... Demise knew it to be betrayal. A line from the prophecy rang in his mind.

'He shall stand upon his throne betrayed by all'


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Chapter 23

Ch. C23: Price of War

Yin let loose a jarring kick to his foes knee electing a scream as he spun around Neck Lacer dancing as the demigod's calves were sliced. The son of Prometheus spun around his blade knocking a spear to the side as his hilt slammed his next foe. Nothing mattered right now for merely five minutes before the final string had been severed.

….

Yin moved with speed that he hadn't thought possible all he saw was an archer aiming for Yang. Yang was busy with his own battle not able to notice the archer.

"NOOOOO!" Yin called as he leaped meeting the archer's arrow mid air with a sickening thud as the arrowhead dug through his armor. Time became fluid again as Yang roared in anger knocking his foe aside with a jarring blow.

"Dam it!" Yang cried rushing to where Yin lay breathing seemed to be more tasking than usual. The larger of the twins attacked viciously as more demigods rushed forward. "Too many!"

"Lay down AND DIE!" a voice that roared as the entire attacking demigod's eyes greyed and fell dead to the ground. "Dam it Yin stay with me!"

Dante rushed forward his icy hands checking Yin for a pulse grinning with relief.

"Yin!" Yang roared not knowing Dante to be a friend.

"Enough! I'm the only one who can save him!" Dante yelled knocking Yang back a few strides before he rushed forward kneeling before his twin. "Yang right?"

"Yes." Yang gasped looking at Yin's injury with a panicked look.

"The arrow missed the heart." Dante said slapping Yang's hand away from the arrow. "If you remove that he'll bleed out."

"You idiot!" Yang said sputtering. "That arrow was meant for me!"

"Couldn't let one of... The top four die." Yin said finding it hard to speak as dark spots danced in his vision.

"In the name of the titans you are one of the top four!" Yang said chocking up. "Dante you said you could save him right?"

"Yes but-" He was cut off by Yang.

"Than perform the Mortal rite on me!" Yang said a fiery glow in his eyes.

"How do you know about that?" Dante pressed trying to stop the bleeding.

"I read about it!" Yang spat looking at his dying twin. "Let me take his injuries..."

"No..." Yin sputtered trying to say he was okay even though he wasn't.

"Yin I know this is right!" Yang said looking Yin in the eyes. "If you die the spear can't be rescued... Whatever that means it's been in my head since the day you took on Demise... Something about a younger child of Prometheus rising to the challenge... The Spear of Fire..."

Yin's eyes focused everything in HD for some reason as words and images flooded his mind all from his brother's words. Everything made sense in that moment for why Yin could do so much and why he needed to live.

'Child bow to knowledge that is your calling but a leader is needed to watch the fire.' a woman's voice called her voice soothing Yin. 'You must live to lead... To learn... To fight... We the Titans need heroes too raise us from the ashes you are a pillar for us Yin and only you can tame the flames...'

"Why..." Yin asked aloud Dante was telling Yang what to do and how to survive.

'The answer will find you when the Spear of Fire is claimed by the Titans.' the voice called becoming an echo.

"W... What's...? Your name?" Yin coughed up blood making Dante chant faster.

'I am Rhea Mother of gods and Queen of the Titans...' the Titans voice was cut off by Yin's scream as his wounds seemed to be ripped from his body. His blood leaped from the ground and returned to Yin's body. Yin laid panting as Yang finished a roar of pain. 'You know what to do son of Prometheus.'

"Dante!" Yin called as he jumped to his feet gripping Neck Lacer tightly. The battle had moved closer to camp Kronos nearly at its doorstep.

"Yeah I know time to raise the dead." Dante sighed jumping as Yin grabbed his arm.

"First bring Yang to safety where his wounds can be tended to." Yin said pointing Neck Lacer towards a flag of Kronos. "I have a flag to raise."

"Yin..." Yang coughed locking eyes with his twin. "Keep fighting... Agh! And... Lead us... To victory! To give us... A reason to fight!"

"Yang..." Yin said finding words to match his twins. "Keep fresh sun shine."

With that Yin darted towards the fight which was growing closer to Camp Kronos. This fight was nearing an end and the Camp was losing.

The future screamed for Yin to take charge as he cut down more and more demigods. The son of Prometheus roared as he let loose a jarring blow to a demigod bringing him to the flag of Camp Kronos. The Demititan grabbed the shaft swinging it around knocking back a surge of Demigods.

"ALANNA!" Yin roared fighting off three demigods.

"Yin!" Alanna's voice called as she charged forward knocking out two of the three demigods. Yin roared using the flagpole to knock the last foe out.

"Favor!" Yin called as they ran through the mass of Demititans.

"Name it!" Alanna said her voice soft barely audible in the fray.

"Give the demigods a time out!" Yin called knowing he didn't have long.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Alanna called as the demigods froze in various poses.

"DEMITITANS!" Yin called his voice commanding the two hundred some Campers. "A FORMATION!"

The campers didn't respond.

"I SAID A FORMATION! FORM IT NOW!" Yin roared this time the line formed and shields locked. "THIS IS OUR LINE! THIS LINE WILL NOT BREAK! Everything we love is behind us! The only home most of know is behind us! If our line breaks we LOSE EVERYTHING! Now second layer spears! Then Archers!"

"YES SIR!" the Demititans answered lines forming arrows being knocked back.

"NOW TODAY WE FIGHT! TODAY WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" Yin called his troops cheering. Yin raised Neck Lacer high in this moment he was immortal the troops that Demise had sent into a bar brawl were now a well-oiled machine. In this moment Yin knew what it was like to be alone. In this moment he answered the call of Rhea. "FIRE!"

In this moment time became fluid and victory became great as the two forces met the Demititans line stood.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Chapter 24

Ch. C24: Future Present Past

Nothing mattered but surviving and for now Demise was pressed to his limits as he got to his knees panting from his beating.

"DAMMIT! GIVE ME SOMETHING!" Demise roared slamming his fists on the cold Stygian floor searching for anything that would allow Camp Kronos victory. In his mind Yin had no Real decision making skills or solid small group training. Yin was good in one on one combat but with so many and such bad odds the poor kid must have passed out. Demise roared again his fist slamming hard into the floor again. "Damn it not even you Rhea? You always were a chatter box!"

"Damn it you say?" the voice of Rhea bounced off the Stygian towers innards. "Give you something? By all means... Do not insult the only patron to the Demititans."

The Titan took form her figure tall, skin ebony, eyes silver hair pulled back. Her body seemed to shimmer between now and ancient times ancient gold armor and modern clothes.

"Why! You have no one else to turn to!" Demise spat blood flecking her armor.

"You disgust me!" the Titan sneered as Demise was knocked back five feet into the back wall of the tower his body pinned by the Titans will. "Do you truly think my calling was to you alone? No even before your father I knew of that rage that drives you... Which splits you down the middle. There are two of you son of Hyperion! The one of reason and that driven by rage... You can't even see this can you?"

"GO AWAY THEN!" Demise roared his body being crushed by the Titans will. "If you won't help then go the hell away!"

"Perhaps your defiance will be useful..." the Titan had an evil look in her eyes. "Either way a leader has risen the camp may still fall but another 'has' answered my call who isn't clouded by such rage... No he will lead us to victory not you son of Hyperion."

"Damn you! I built this army! I am its leader! Camp Kronos will burn before I loose leadership!" Demise called making the Titan grin dangerously. "What! What could it possibly be!?"

"Well if you won't give it up I'll let you enter battle..." the Titan laughed her voice like a summer breeze that seemed to mend Demise's pain. "Let pain be forgotten and let the worst of Tartarus be freed by you."

"Now this is more like it!" Demise said popping his neck which was devoid of pain. Demise grinned as he noticed a golden chain next to the Blade of Mars. "The most terrible of Tartarus?"

"Whatever your heart desires... Be warned boy Tartarus has many evils..." Rhea said her voice chilly as she faded from existence.

Demise lunged forward grabbing the blade of Mars and the golden chains which rattled with a cold effect. "Chimeras!"

"What the hell..." Yin said as the icy Alaskan ground shuddered. The son of Prometheus turned eyes widening. "BREAK FORMATION!"

The soldiers got the message leaping away from the massive fissure that was splitting towards them.

"What type of Formation is this?" Demise's Voice laughed as he charged forward followed by twelve Chimera's.

'This will be your first test to control the fire... Don't disappoint Yin.' the voice of Rhea called.

"Dam it! Regroup!" Yin roared the Demititans followed orders to the q. "Alanna! Viel!"

The two rushed forward making a tight huddle Alanna was the first to speak up.

"What the hell is he thinking?! He just broke our line? And asked why we didn't have one?" Alanna groaned rubbing her temples.

"Yeah Viel did you see him?" Yin asked as Viel nodded. "He looks about ready to die... We need to stop this now! Our line is strong we can strike now and push the demigods into full retreat. Plan? Oh yeah we should probably let Demise know about that troublesome Calvary."

"Sounds good Yinney!" Viel said looking over the huddle. "I'll watch the line then you two lovebirds go save Demi!"

"Good let's do this then GO!" Yin called as he and Alanna leaped through the Demititan line and into a chaotic battle. The two spun around each other fighting as one cleaving a line towards Demise who had started charging the central mass of the demigod army. "Alanna left!"

The two dove to the left as the sound of thundering hooves rumbled by. Yin rolled out of his dive charging forward pulling Alanna up without breaking stride. The two tore apart a fumbling line of demigods who didn't stand a chance.

"Is this all you have to give Demigods!" Demise's voice laughed over the rumble of war. The son of Hyperion cursed as a Chimera lashed out at him. "I command you!"

The monster answered with a billow of venomous flames. Demise roared cursing Rhea as he plunged his blade deep into the Chimera's neck making the monster burst into golden ash.

"Yin Over and under!" Alanna called as a Pegasus swooped down.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Yins roared leaping off the ground clothesline the rider with Jarring efficiency. Yin baseball slid as he hit the ground slashing a demigod in the calf as he passed. This time Alanna pulled Yin up from his fall bringing them within range of Demise. The sound of thundering hoofs filled Yin's ears. "DEMI'SE! DUCK!"

The son of Hyperion's hand burst into golden flames as an imperial gold Spatha met his face. "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Chapter 25

Ch. C25: Falling Bricks

Time froze as the imperial gold Spatha raked across Demise's face. The blade cut diagonally across his face, blood spraying as he let loose a roar. The boy's hand, which burned with golden flames, ignited against the damn horse, which kicked its rider free.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Demise roared slashing a demigod from his path as he approached the girl who lay before him. "AAAGGGHHH!"

"No!" Yin's voice roared as Neck Lacer collided Against the Blade of Mars. The two blades sparked as their owners fought for control. "Have lost your mind Demise!"

"Get the hell OUT OF MY WAY!" The son of Hyperion roared letting loose a punch, Yin was fast sliding his blade and body closer catching Demise's punch in between his arm and side. "Damn you!"

"ENOUGH!" Yin called flipping Demise away from his foe. "For every one we kill there are three to avenge that death! The Demise I know you understood that perfectly."

"If you get in my way I will kill you Yin!" Demise said still in shock at how his punch had been evaded and how Yin had tossed him with such ease. "Do you doubt me?!"

"No what you say is the truth. But that doesn't make it your words possible in the slightest." Yin said calmly as a line of demigods formed around them. "When you became leader of our home you swore to protect it... No matter the cost. Look around! Does this look like you've fulfilled your end of the bargain!? Toss your rage aside Demise and look ahead with pride! You built this! And you can end this!"

"Formation 2a..." Demise said Yin's words seemed so different almost like a call or a plead for help not anything like a demand. No Demise had vastly misjudged him. In this moment Yin was a leader and one Demise could call a friend. For now Demise set aside his anger and looked ahead as Yin had said and by the will of the Titans and gods Camp Kronos would not fall. "Thanks... Yin."

"Don't thank me yet we still have a battle to win." Yin said as the two went back to back against the enclosing circle of Demigods. "To the Victor goes the spoils?"

"No..." Demise said with a grin something filled him with hope. "The Hero has earned them and now the fallen joins him. Only two can be victorious."

"Poetry?" Yin asked his body relaxing as he felt Demise catch fire.

"As close as I'll ever go at least." Demise chuckled as their enemies closed around them. "NOW!"

Yin and Demise roared as they took on the thirty some Demigods spears were cleaved shields were smashed and victory had been met with the two on equal footing.

"THEY'RE RETREATING!" A Demititan called from the line that still stood strong.

Yin helped Demise to the gates of Camp Kronos both had taken a toll and both needed rest.

"Commander?" Alastair said his arm in a sling.

"Yes?" Demise and Yin answered in unison.

"I'm taking leave Yin... You're in charge." Demise said solving the problem as he limped off he needed his head and various other injuries to be treated and a quiet place to rest. As he wobbled off Demise could hear Yin taking charge giving quick clean orders and making good choices. "Hmmm... Guess I'm not alone after all?"

The son of Hyperion inwardly laughed at that as he recalled how much he and Yin had changed. His twin had always out showed Yin. Demise had felt that way with his... Never mind he thought as his own family came into play. Somethings are best left for the future.

Demise came to a stop as he looked upon a group of Demititans slaying the last of the rabid Chimeras. The leader fell to his knees looking up as the eclipse fully ended and what little strength he had evaporated. So much had happened it was hard to take in. No amount of training could prepare someone for what happens after you win or lose.

Camp Kronos wasn't destroyed but was by no means safe... This battle was only the first and more would come with greater force. Camp Kronos would never be a safe haven. No their location was now very well known.

"You have one month son of Hyperion." the Voice of Rhea said as her form appeared before him in full Ancient Gold armor. "You have met your equal and have accepted him yes?"

"Why ask if you already know?" Demise asked still kneeling in the Alaskan cold. "And equal? I am shackled with kid gloves... I was raised to be an Op..."

"Perhaps you forgot it was you the Unarmed Demon who decided to be shackled so you could lead these Demititans? And because knowing and accepting are two very different things." the Titan said her voice soft as she crouched down to Demise's height. "And you have finally accepted that you are not alone anymore... Maybe that scares you?"

"Please, I've known I wasn't truly alone the moment I stepped foot here, even back with Landon... I was never alone." Demise choked up the Titan patient for the rest. "Though those who I thought to be standing at the top; Landon, Clause, Maxwell and Katelyn have fallen from grace long ago... Those who stand... Viel... Alanna... And Yin... They won this battle today."

"Good than you are ready to rebuild Demititan." Rhea said rising to her feet. "In six month you must reclaim the Spear and in one, go to the place us Titans hold dear."

"I know of where you speak but what do mean reclaim the spear?" Demise asked his body shivering. "One month to get to the Mountain is madness by itself."

"Once you reach your destination a path will show itself and you will make a key choice once you find him." Rhea was cut off by Demise who raised his hand. "Rest now and let your wounds heal... In two weeks you will march and no one shall challenge your might..."

The Titan shimmered out of existence leaving Demise alone as he fell to the snowy ground. Demise felt arms grip him and carry him to a bed where he drifted in sleep. In two weeks they would march and they would be feared.

In two weeks they would march and that was final.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Chapter 26

Ch. C26: Down Time

"What do you mean March?" Alanna asked slamming her fist on the ancient oak table. The table groaned probably wondering what it had done to anger the daughter of Kronos. "Demise we nearly lost a major battle no a war!"

Yin grabbed her hand calming her as they locked eyes... Something Demise only thought two lovers would do. Which brought a new question to mine, which he had forgotten.

"What Alanna is saying is we have allot of wounded most may march but if we're attacked? No theres no chance we would survive." Yin said calmly still holding Alanna's hand in clear sight. "As of now to give real numbers, we have two hundred wounded out of those two hundred we have thirty of them that won't be moving for three months and fifteen who escaped injury all together also we still have teams at the mining plants... But six are dead."

The room was silent as the numbers sunk in.

"Still of all of us here Yin you must know that staying here is not an option." Demise said readjusting his bandages which covered half his face.

"We have nowhere to go..." Alanna said her voice soft.

"If Demise won't say it I will." Dante's voice called over the silence as he walked from the shadows his demeanor relaxed. "The second the tower of suns death rose this place became a death sentence. In one month as things go all life will die within twenty miles of here. In a year the tower will crumble and take all it tainted with it strait to Tartarus. Also anything that has been close to the tower and dies will be damned to torture in the underworld... All in agreement to leave sooner than humanly possible?"

"Aye!" the group said at once without hesitation.

"Before we leave for today I... Need to thank you all for stepping up and being Heroes that history may dislike, but led us to victory." Demise said this, looking at all four of his comrades. "Now we have a week and a half before we must March I'll give assignments when needed but Yin has full power to assign or override previous tasks. Though for today let's take it easy."

"Deal." Yin said as he and the others stood. As little as it may be this was Demise's way of giving him a bigger role than two lines before breakfast. Yin made it two steps out of the secret room when Alanna pulled him off course deep into the Library. "You okay?"

"Shhh!" Alanna said speeding up then coming to a stop when they were well hidden. "I needed a break."

"Dante..." Demise called from across the room.

"Yes?" Dante answered taking a seat across from the son of Hyperion.

"You know Yin... Well yes?" Demise asked slowly.

"He's not gay and yes he's dating Alanna... Oh and he saved this place when you went all once a month crazy." Dante said with a poker face.

"Well that clears things up..." Demise said scratching the back of his head. "And I'll forget that last part."

"Don't that would be a mistake..." Dante yawned. "Our greatest learning experiences come from our greatest beatings. Also to answer your next questions your sister will likely kick your ass for such a poor victory and Thea is still secretlly in love with Maxwell, oh and when do I get one of these chairs?"

"Are you just really smart or do you have a problem with me?" Demise asked deciding to open up.

"If MENSA had a scale I'd be the reject cousin and as far as you go I'm still on the fence." Dante said leaning back in his new favorite chair. "But Yin and the others have your back so as far as evil goes you can't be that bad."

"Yes but remember we are the bad guys." Demise laughed at the irony. "Oh and never mention my sister again or I will burn you."

"Are you so sure Demise? If good is based on morals than being Refusing to accept me one of their own Plus Thea the daughter of Poseidon and Kat who was basically given the Mark of Caine by Zeus is not morally sound. Are we really the bad guys for fighting for what we love and wish to protect or reclaim?"

"Now the axis is shifted and the universe ends." Demise chuckled happy to find an intellectual sparring partner.

"Or we rise to favor among Rome?" The mood changed in a flash at Dante's words. "The Spear of Fire has something to do with why we're marching... Am I correct?"

"Have you ever been incorrect?" Demise asked as an icy cold fell in the room the Demititan knew only one person could access the spear and he was off leading a war in the Pacific. Dante's eyes danced with memories. "Well?"

"Yes... Only twice... Regrettably." Dante said the chill leaving the room as he became lost in logic.

"Story time?" Demise sighed closing his eyes feeling Sleepy.

"The stories aren't mine to share... Oh and resist the erg to sleep it's actually a sign I've been here to long... You'll most likely die." Dante said stretching as Demise snapped to full awareness noticing his pulse was almost dead still (but picking up)

"Whose is it to tell then?" Demise asked.

"Yin's... Now I'm needed elsewhere so do well to tend to your wounds..." Dante took a gulp of air. "Oh yes to look your path over carefully this 'Safe Haven' is a most hard place to find, and has quite the guardian."

"This is true and I've memorized the path." Demise said narrowing his non-bandaged eye. "Aren't you needed elsewhere?"

"Yes well good bye for the time being Demise." Dante said rising up pushing his chair in and leaving the room.

"Yin has secrets?" Demise chuckled always thinking of Yin as an Open book. Just one more misconception on Demise's end.

expression. She regarded Demise as her forces approached spears poised to kill. "Hello brother."


End file.
